<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dopamina by ELGRIMES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353790">Dopamina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES'>ELGRIMES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bonding, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, No Romance, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow nunca ha sido alguien comunicativo y eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pues aunque recibe los mensajes de la gente él no suele seguir la corriente.</p><p>Durante veinticinco días recibe doce notas cada que llega a casa, pero sólo necesita seis de ellas para saber de quién se trata.</p><p>{12 CAPÍTULOS}<br/>Versión espejo de "Serotonina".<br/>sonic the hedgehog &amp; co. © SEGA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knuckles the Echidna &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Rouge the Bat &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blinding Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>edit 10/09/20: Título anterior "Chanel", cambiado a "Dopamina".</p><p>Si comienzan a leer mis historias, van a empezar a conocerme como el autor del “romance sin romance”, o más bien del “sonadow sin sonadow”. Amo a esta pareja, pero mi prioridad y gusto culposo es hacer a los personajes sufrir para que puedan desarrollar su dinámica y para ello hay diferentes maneras. Este fanfic lo he hecho con una recopilación de varias ideas que he querido escribir porque me inspiré en varias canciones que he estado escuchando desde que comenzó este pedo de la cuarentena; no es una historia para ser tan profunda o comprendida, simplemente escribo lo que pienso de esta extravagante dinámica.</p><p>Por cierto, yo hice las ilustraciones de algunos de los capítulos al igual que una playlist que les comparto:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1sv2tXu2rB6PlQ6SN0qqnM .</p><p>Recalco lo mismo: la caracterización de personajes está basada en su versión japonesa. No tomo mucho recurso de la americana a excepción de gustos y aficiones de los personajes. </p><p>Cualquier duda, díganme. Gracias.</p><p>También recomiendo leer mi one shot "Aching Horns", porque puede que tenga que ver en cuanto a continuidad.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Luego les pondré el playlist completo. Disfruten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Dopamina </strong><br/>por anoniblast25 (El Grimes) </p><p>La pesadilla comenzó, justo ese día en que se enfermó de una muy fuerte fiebre —y repercutió en catarro y garganta jodida—, cuando se estaba arrepintiendo tanto de esperar a Rouge en el comedor de la base en G.U.N. mientras ella hacía unos trámites por su última misión. Recién llegaban de un largo viaje, de un mes, en el que hicieron algo de observación y exploración en unas cavernas escondidas a lo lejos de <em>Sunset Hills.</em> Había sido una mañana algo pesada y lo único que quería Shadow era una aspirina porque le dolía tanto la cabeza que apenas podía pensar las cosas con claridad; en aquel momento, sólo intentaba dejar de prestarle atención al feo olor que le impregnaba en las fosas nasales y le revolvía el estómago. </p><p>Sentarse en la cafetería del H.Q. era un <em> horror </em>, en especial cada que las encargadas de la comida hacían su platillo de carne con chili que apestaba todo el lugar; también cada que su cuerpo le recordaba que tenía que descansar, que sus ojos debían cerrarse y su mente quería apagarse por al menos unas décadas hasta que se le pasase el cansancio… </p><p>…Lo cual apestaba, considerando que él mismo se sorprendió —de estar en ese inútil estado porque la forma de vida definitiva no duerme, cabe aclarar— por arrepentirse tanto de dejar las cavernas que, <em> por Chaos, </em> ya hasta pensaba en volver corriendo con tal de no ver al Comandante ni darle el reporte que le esperaba al final de la semana. Ese día, en particular, no quería hacer absolutamente nada que conllevara esfuerzo físico ni mental; sólo quería irse lo más pronto a casa, acostarse unos cuantos días y quizá bañarse.  </p><p>Si le quedaban ganas, por supuesto. </p><p>—Estoy harta —escuchó decir a Rouge cuando ésta se le acercaba, con una cara de pocos amigos también, mostrando el cansancio y el malhumor de su parte. </p><p>—Ya vámonos —le insistió, por cuarta vez en mediodía, con las ojeras remarcadas; ni uno había dormido en días, ni uno había comido bien en <em> horas</em>—. Juro que, si vuelvo a ver a alguien de la oficina, voy a vomitar. </p><p>—No actúes como si fueses el único agotado —le murmuró ella, suspirando después al observar cómo a Shadow se le resbalaban las palabras y decidía cruzarse de brazos—. Yo también me siento mal, no hace falta recalcarlo. </p><p>—Ya vámonos —mencionó el erizo, por quinta vez. La murciélago negó con la cabeza, exasperada de tener que quedarse otra hora en la base al igual que su compañero. </p><p>—Tengo que esperar la rúbrica del informe —y se sentó a su lado, abatida por todo el movimiento en el que había estado de arriba a abajo por todo el H.Q.—. ¿Por qué no te adelantas sin mí? Prepara algo para cenar o hiberna de una vez —bromeó al final. </p><p>—Te recuerdo que quien debe de ir a pedirle <em> ciertas </em>  cosas al Guardián, como la llave de  <em> mí </em>  departamento y también  <em> mi  </em>Esmeralda Chaos, eres tú, Rouge —le refutó él. La murciélago chistó la lengua, olvidando por completo que había dejado encargado tanto del hogar como una de las más importantes posesiones de Shadow a su prometido antes de que se fuesen de expedición—. Al menos te reportaste con él en cuanto llegamos, ¿no? —preguntó ahora él, y Rouge asintió un poco cansada. </p><p>Shadow no era el tipo de persona que se metiera en los asuntos personales de los demás, era bastante obvio, por lo que no solía cuestionarle absolutamente nada a Rouge sobre su relación con Knuckles, pero en aquel instante lo primero que quería saber era si el Guardián había acatado las indicaciones que le habían dejado el día que se fueron, y para ello necesitaba usar de excusa a Rouge porque, en lo personal, él y el equidna no hablaban mucho. </p><p>Él recordaba que la pareja llevaba bastante tiempo junta, pues no por nada el dúo estaba comprometido a unirse en un futuro... Futuro que Shadow veía muy lejos pero igual esperaba lo más pronto posible, porque eso de seguir compartiendo casa con Rouge, escuchando todos los ruidos que ésta hacía cada que Knuckles la llegaba a visitar, lo tenía más cansado que esa justa misión de la cual tanto se estaba quejando. </p><p>No es que le molestase mucho —sí, sí lo hacía—, porque sabía que el equidna era buena persona y, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, comenzaba a tenerle un cierto respeto y confianza. El problema era que desde que el sujeto se había metido tanto en la vida de su colega, Shadow solía pasar más tiempo tratando de estar al margen aunque le era un tanto difícil despegarse de Rouge porque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos: la murciélago trabajaba en el mismo cuartel y organización que él, lo acompañaba a varias misiones en conjunto o en dúo, hacía el trabajo de oficina por él, lo obligaba a salir con ella, comía con él y... prácticamente vivía con él. </p><p>Bajo el mismo techo. En las mismas cuatro paredes. Compartiendo el mismo baño y la misma cocina. </p><p>Siendo sinceros, a Shadow no le parecía extraño que, sabiendo eso, la mayoría de los amigos de Sonic pensaran que estaban en una relación. Antes de que Knuckles y Rouge formalizaran algo, Shadow había escuchado en varias ocasiones rumores sobre tal, y a pesar de que había negado todos y cada uno de ellos, el único que le llegó a creer fue nada más y nada menos que Sonic. </p><p>En aquel momento, cuando lo pensaba, sonaba un tanto estúpido haber tenido que aclararle las cosas a Knuckles sobre él y Rouge para poder hacer que ambos estuviesen juntos, pero le parecía lo más razonable porque la murciélago le insistía tanto que Shadow sentía que estaba dándole <em>su bendición. </em>  </p><p>—Despreocúpate —se dignó a hablar Rouge, rompiendo su concentración—. Lo menos que necesito ahora es tener que lidiar contigo en ese feo estado de humor —él siguió sin hacerle mucho caso, pero al final decidió negar la cabeza y rendirse, optando por escucharla—. Mi terroncito dijo que estaría esperándonos en su isla, así que podemos llegar a cualquier hora. </p><p>Shadow se fijó una vez más en Rouge: el maquillaje se le había escurrido un poco y su lápiz labial ya no tenía tanto efecto en cuanto a su pigmentación, se había quitado los tacones y puesto las pantuflas que tenía guardadas en la oficina de ambos —y que ahora que lo analizaba bien, era buena idea tener un repuesto por si alguna emergencia—, mantenía uno de los tantos termos llenos de café que a menudo se traía de casa y, por si fuera poco, le importaba un comino el que algunos de sus compañeros la viesen en ese estado. </p><p>Al final, después de una media hora de puro esperar el cierre de la misión, con Rouge firmando papeles para solicitar un pequeño paro de una semana —y así, poder recuperarse en <em> todos </em> los ámbitos—, ambos se largaron del cuartel. </p><p>Cuando llegaron a Angel Island, encontraron al equidna sentado en las escalinatas del templo que custodiaba la Master Emerald, como normalmente. </p><p>—¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? —había preguntado él justo después de devolverle el abrazo a Rouge y obteniendo una cansada mirada de Shadow como saludo. </p><p>—Horrible, como siempre —contestó la murciélago, recargándose en el hombro de su <em> hombre,  </em>guiñándole un ojo en forma coqueta—. Gracias por preguntar, tesoro. </p><p>—Hacía mucho calor —fue lo único que dijo Shadow tras Rouge, cruzándose de brazos. </p><p>—Claro, con eso de que no te gustan los lugares calientes... ¿O eran los fríos? —empezó Knuckles, tratando de hacer conversación con el ébano. </p><p>—Me da igual, en realidad —respondió por su parte Shadow, todavía cruzado de brazos, con el semblante tan estoico como el mismo humor le permitía. </p><p>—Tan neutral como siempre —sonrió Knuckles, obteniendo un asentimiento de Shadow, separándose de Rouge para dirigirse a ambos —. En fin, bienvenidos, chicos. Los demás les mandan saludos. </p><p>—Awww, muchas gracias —la murciélago lo tomó de una mano y luego se acomodó a su lado, enganchando su brazo con el de él—. ¿Y qué tal las cosas por aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo en nuestra ausencia? </p><p>—No sabes cuánto —le murmuró en la oreja, haciendo a Rouge temblar sólo un poquito. </p><p>—¿Te parece si me cuentas mientras nos acompañas, guapo? —comenzó a juguetear ella, tocándole el pecho con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo a Knuckles sonreír burlón y a Shadow hacer una mueca. </p><p>La verdad, apestaba ser el mal tercio. </p><p>—Me encantaría —intentó Knuckles seguirle el juego, pero tras intercambiar miradas con un abatido erizo que sólo quería llegar lo más pronto a casa, Knuckles cambió su semblante y suspiró—, pero creo que los veré después. Van llegando, necesitan descansar y estoy seguro de que Shadow no quiere salir o hacer algo por ahora. </p><p>El erizo se sorprendió un poco por las últimas palabras del equidna: ¿lo había incluido en sus planes? ¿Desde cuándo pasaba eso? </p><p>Ignorando el detalle, Shadow observó cómo Knuckles se sacó un juego de llaves y una Esmeralda Chaos roja de las púas, esta última lanzándosela después. </p><p><em> No te preocupes, </em>fue lo que Knuckles le gestionó con los labios mientras Rouge miraba decepcionada hacia las llaves que su pareja le entregaba, totalmente distraída. </p><p>Entendió con totalidad una vez que el equidna le guiñó un ojo. Knuckles conocía lo suficiente a Shadow como para saber que el erizo estaba harto de todo, y que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para sí mismo. </p><p><em> Gracias,</em> fue lo que Shadow respondió de vuelta, devolviéndole una muy pequeña sonrisa que pasaba desapercibida. </p><p>—Descanso mejor cuando estás conmigo, cielo —insistió la murciélago, pero Knuckles ya la estaba encaminando hacia el punto más despejado para que hiciesen su chaos control. </p><p>—Iré a verte mañana, lo prometo —le dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla con el que Rouge sólo infló sus mejillas en bochorno por no obtener lo que quería—. Por cierto, Shadow, algo te está esperando en la sala —mencionó al final Knuckles, murmurando y dándole una palmadita en la espalda. </p><p>Sin poder procesar bien la frase, Shadow se halló teletransportándose a Rouge y a sí mismo, apareciendo justo enfrente de la entrada al edificio donde residían.</p><p>.</p><p>—No sé por qué te preocupabas tanto... —se oyó la voz de Rouge tras la barra de la cocina, calentando <em> quién-sabía-qué  </em>en el microondas— El lugar se ve impecable, justo como lo dejamos. ¡Ni siquiera hay platos sucios! —se dirigió hacia los estantes para sacar uno de ellos, tomó lo que estaba en el micro y lo posicionó en la porcelana, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación— Voy a encerrarme, si necesitas algo sólo dime, Shadow —levantó un poco la voz, tratando de obtener la atención del erizo que seguía parado en la sala del departamento. </p><p>Shadow ignoró por completo las palabras de Rouge, estando absorto y concentrado en la situación que estaba viviendo justo en aquel instante. Por más increíble que sonase, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el interesante hecho de que, tal como Knuckles había dicho, algo lo estaba esperando en su hogar. </p><p>Desde que había llegado junto con Rouge, hacía no menos de veinte minutos, el erizo podía jurar que había analizando lo que sus manos sujetaban de pies a cabeza. Lo había encontrado al centro de su sillón favorito, ese donde siempre se sentaba para ver la televisión en los días de descanso que le otorgaban. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “Supe, por obra de un pajarito, que por fin volvías. </em> </p>
  <p><em> No diré mucho esta vez. Espero te gusten. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Comienza a prestarle más atención a los detalles. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Bienvenido.” </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Shadow ni siquiera se fijó tanto en el diseño plasmado en las galletas, pues su total atención se iba en el texto escrito de la tarjeta que venía pegada al empaque. Detuvo su actuar, ojeando la cristalina bolsita donde el postre reposaba entretanto inspeccionaba los detalles de la tarjeta con más curiosidad y cuidado: no había remitente, no había algún nombre o dirección descrita, no había siquiera una pista que dijese de dónde venía o de quién la había enviado. </p><p>La bolsa cristalina, el listón de color dorado, la tarjeta de un ligero color rojo y las letras negras. Las galletas glaseadas en un sabor que ligeramente disfrutaba, decoradas con chispas arco iris. </p><p>Frunció el ceño, se giró sobre talones hacia el pasillo, con la mirada perdida en busca de Rouge. ¿Podría haberlo hecho el Guardián? No, parecía ilógico que Knuckles hallase hecho algo semejante como tal detalle. Lo veía irreal, tenía que ser obra de otra persona... </p><p>Y si así era, ¿en qué momento? ¿En qué ocasión? ¿Por qué habría dejado el objeto justamente en su sillón? ¿Por qué Knuckles le habría mencionado si quiera sobre tal cosa? </p><p>Al final, Shadow se quedó parado en medio de la sala, pensando. </p><p>Y, claro, preguntándose cómo era que alguien sabía que el sabor que más toleraba era el chocolate amargo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aquí Grimes. Espero se entretengan. Recordatorio de que es una historia corta, realmente no serán tantos capítulos y la trama está muy equis. </p><p>Yo sólo quería una excusa para escribir y practicar en plena pandemia. Tengo muchísimos otros fanfics en cursos y estoy comenzando con mi propia novela escrita, así que trataré de que esta historia termine lo más pronto posible... Con pronto posible me refiero a antes de Diciembre porque ya me conozco y sé que probablemente me tarde mucho tiempo (HNLY me está tomando ya dos años y apenas llevo tres capítulos).</p><p>En fin, si tienen algo qué decir, adelante, no los juzgo. Nos vemos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>El morado, el verde y el azul se combinaron en el techo para crear pequeños círculos de luces que poco a poco se disipaban entre el humo que salía de las maquinitas en el escenario; la banda en vivo tocaba con pasión, levantando la voz a través del micrófono mientras<em> I Feel It Coming </em>se escuchaba de las grandes bocinas y la gente bailaba, las mesas llenas de bebidas exóticas, las paredes temblando por el resonar de las melodías atacando las orejas...</p><p>La razón del por qué a Rouge le gustaba mucho quedarse con Shadow, era porque el <em> Club Rouge </em>  a veces la sacaba de quicio. Claro, adoraba el lugar como no había idea alguna, pues le había tomado tiempo, dinero y muchísimo esfuerzo llegar hasta donde estaba y hacer que el local fuese uno de los lugares más reconocidos de la zona para parrandear. Había un prestigio tan alto en su nombre que además de ganar bien, la fiesta nunca paraba una vez estando dentro y por suerte  la murciélago  tenía gente contratada para que trabajase en las instalaciones mientras ella seguía en su labor de cazatesoros, formando parte del <em>squad </em>principal en el H.Q. de G.U.N.</p><p>En sí, aunque el Club Rouge parecía ser otra dimensión con la cual la gente quedaba fascinada, a la murciélago le satisfacía más estar con Shadow porque el ambiente solía sentirse cómodo y tranquilo a comparación de su propio negocio que estallaba en luces, música, humo de cigarro y alcohol a montón.</p><p>Llegar con Shadow era descansar de todo y de todos. </p><p>Por otra parte, el lugar donde Shadow residía era un edificio viejo y arrinconado que funcionaba bien para resguardarse dentro de las calles de Central City; quedaba justo en la última sección de Night Babylon, pasando por la zona hotelera. El recinto, además de pasar desapercibido por los miles de demás locales que lo rodeaban con letreros neón, contaba con una pequeña oficina donde el portero y el guardia recibían a todo aquel que llegase, y a pesar de que al principio habían tenido problemas para poder identificarlos —por el asunto de que al ser agentes del gobierno debían mantener toda su información en secreto—, a ambos ya no se les hacía extraño toparse con Rouge o Shadow atravesando la recepción a altas horas de la madrugada como si fuese lo más normal del mundo porque llevaban tanto tiempo frecuentándolos que en algún punto se habían acostumbrado a la rara presencia de los agentes. Sin embargo, el erizo debía ser sincero consigo mismo: desde que se había mudado permanentemente a Central City, Shadow jamás le había prestado atención a los encargados del edificio. Por lo que averiguó aquel viernes por la noche, en el que recibió las misteriosas galletas de chocolate amargo, el portero —siendo la persona que recibía el correo de todos los residentes— le dijo que había visto a Knuckles dejar tal regalo un día antes de que el dúo perteneciente al Team Dark llegase de su misión. </p><p>Pero, de nuevo, Shadow no era estúpido. </p><p>Él sabía que aquel detalle no podía ser por parte de Knuckles por varias razones: por lo poco que conocía de él, la caligrafía en la tarjeta no era la misma que la del equidna, los colores seleccionados del empaque no eran los mismos gustos que los del guardián y, para rematar, Knuckles ni siquiera sabía hornear. </p><p>Por más que le diese vueltas al asunto, decidió no comentarle nada a Rouge y dejó pasarlo. Si lo pensaba mejor, no significaba mucho y sólo perdía tiempo tratando de analizarlo; había sido sólo una vez, no importaba mucho a final de cuentas. </p><p>Al día siguiente, o sea el sábado por la noche, la pareja lo había obligado a asistir con ellos al Club Rouge donde se verían con los demás amigos pertenecientes al <em> gang </em>. Por más obvio que fuese, Shadow no era mucho de salir en grupo a pesar de que lo invitaban o contemplaban siempre, pero aquella ocasión optó por hacer una excepción para distraerse un poco de lo que le carcomía la mente. Cuando menos lo pensó, se hallaba caminando por los pasillos que conducían al salón del club con la música retumbándole las orejas, se había sentado en la mesa que compartía con los demás —la cual Rouge guardaba como reservación especial para sí misma y sus acompañantes que conformaban la sección V.I.P.—, acercándose a un nervioso Silver y un animado Sonic que intentaban sacarle conversación mientras todos seguían en la pista de baile. </p><p>—¿Qué tomas? —escuchó a Silver elevar la voz, señalándole con la mirada el vasito de cristal que Shadow sujetaba en una de sus enguantadas manos. </p><p>—Agua —había contestado él, haciendo al de púas plateadas fruncir el ceño en confusión. Sonic, sentado justo en medio de ambos, mostraba un semblante sorprendido entretanto la botella de cerveza de Silver le rozaba la rodilla—. No puedo embriagarme —explicó tras la reacción de ambos. </p><p>—¿Por qué? —cuestionó de nuevo Silver, ojeando a Sonic— ¿Es parte de las reglas de la agencia? </p><p>—No, literalmente no puedo embriagarme —respondió ahora Shadow, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de los dos en son de comprensión—. El alcohol no afecta mi sistema inmunológico, así que no puedo intoxicarme —y sorbió del vaso. </p><p>—Ah, como Sonic —dijo Silver, llamando la atención del héroe que sólo sonrió. </p><p>—¿Tú tampoco? —el estoico rostro de Shadow no cambió aun cuando Sonic le confirmó lo que Silver le comentaba, dejándolo un poco impresionado. </p><p>—En realidad sí puedo embriagarme, pero tardo mucho en hacerlo. Knuckles me ha explicado que es por mi energía caos: el alcohol se disuelve muy rápido en mi cuerpo y no me deja procesarlo bien —oyó después la voz de Sonic postrada en curiosidad, quien se erguía del sofá de terciopelo para quedar cara a cara con él—. Desventaja de manipular el caos, ¿huh? —le sonrió, burlón. </p><p>Shadow se lamió los labios y subió sus hombros sin quitar los fieros ojos carmines de los esmeraldas iris. </p><p>Tras unas breves pláticas con gritos que intentaban sobrepasar el volumen de las risas y la música, en algún punto de la noche Sonic se había levantado de su lugar, dejando al dúo de erizos desconcertados. Fue Silver quien se percató de lo que sucedía cuando observó al héroe azul llegar hasta la barra donde el barman preparaba las bebidas, posándose enseguida del que parecía ser un pájaro de plumas verdes. </p><p>—¿Y ese quién es? —tuvo que llamar la atención de Shadow, quien había sacado su celular para ver los mensajes que el Comandante mandaba; Silver comenzó a picarle el hombro, intentando que el erizo ébano lo escuchase— ¿Lo conoces? </p><p>—Creo que se llama Jet —dijo Shadow al ojear la escena, terminándose lo último que quedaba en el vaso—. No recuerdo bien y no me interesa tampoco, Silver. </p><p>—Es que es un poco extraño... —volvió a hablar el aludido sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que sus ojos presenciaban, al contrario de Shadow que seguía absorto en su bandeja de mensajes, tomando otra botella de cerveza para abrirla. Luego, señaló con la boquilla a ambos sujetos, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de disimular su confusión— Está marcando territorio. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ahora Shadow, levantando la mirada y observando fijamente en dirección a la silueta de Sonic y Jet, recargados en la barra. </p><p>—Por favor, Shadow, sólo míralo —le asintió con la cabeza él, dejando la botella en la mesa para acercarse más a un concentrado Shadow que empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos para enfocarse—. Mira cómo lo agarra del brazo —terminó por murmurarle. </p><p>Los rostros del héroe azul y el pájaro babilonio se mantenían muy cerca uno del otro. Sonic se desvivía platicándole lo que sea que fuese a Jet, quien posó una de sus manos en el antebrazo del erizo entretanto los dos sujetaban sus respectivos caballitos de tequila. </p><p>Shadow se mordió la lengua, frunciendo el ceño. </p><p>Claro, Sonic dijo que no se embriaga al igual que él pero nunca dijo que no tomaba alcohol. </p><p>—No entiendes, ¿verdad? —inició Silver, haciendo al ébano negar con la cabeza. Él suspiró, y con la barbilla volvió a señalar al héroe que ahora caminaba hacia la salida del club en compañía de Jet—, le está coqueteando —finalizó, haciendo a Shadow abrir los ojos tanto como su rostro le permitió.</p><p>Luego, Silver fue testigo de como el vaso de cristal en la mano de Shadow se hizo pedazos.</p><p>.</p><p>La combinación entre las estrellas y la lluvia, desde las paredes de cristal del edificio, se veía hermosa con cada paso que daba hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento. Shadow había atravesado la recepción del recinto a las dos de la mañana, en completa soledad, con la voz del portero llamándolo para que se acercase a la oficina donde le pidió firmar un documento y le entregó un paquete dirigido a su persona. </p><p>Una vez viendo de lo que se trataba, el recuerdo de que Knuckles le había regalado un bizcocho de <em> Red Velvet </em> a Rouge, que ésta había encontrado en la cocina mientras al mismo tiempo él encontraba las galletas en su sillón cuando llegaron del viaje, fue la suficiente sospecha que necesitó para darse cuenta de lo molesto que lo ponía pensar en la identidad del misterioso anónimo. </p><p>Esa noche, Shadow había recibido la segunda nota. </p><p>Por supuesto, tal cosa seguía sin convencerlo de que Knuckles fuese el culpable de todo aquello. </p><p>Shadow se hallaba parado en medio del pasillo con el paquete en las manos, con los guantes sucios de gotas de cerveza y sangre al haber roto el caso de agua por accidente luego de su última plática con Silver donde el tópico, por desgracia, había sido la aparentemente cita del inútil del héroe azul. </p><p>Los carmines ojos se quedaron mirando la tarjeta pegada al paquete de galletas que no se dignaba en abrir. La caligrafía y los colores del empaque eran los mismos de la anterior, siendo lo diferente el sabor del postre: estaban doradas, parecían crujientes pero cremosas. </p><p>Con sumo cuidado, uno de sus dedos acarició el duro papel de la tarjeta. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “De acuerdo... Sé que ese fue un muy mal inicio para comenzar con toda esta  </em> <em> situación </em> <em>  pero me justifico diciendo que: ¡Sorpresa! </em></p>
  <p><em> Supongo. </em> </p>
  <p><em> La verdad esto también es nuevo para mí. Quería intentarlo por primera y última vez porque sonaba divertido y porque me lo sugirieron. Nunca he sido de escribir, así que perdón si tengo algunos errores, pero es que hago estas notas sobre la marcha con lo primero que pienso. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Me gusta mucho más leer. Quizá te sorprenda saber esto de mí, en especial porque siento que te burlarías o algo así. </em> </p>
  <p><em> En fin, me dijeron por allí que tu última misión fue un fiasco. Creo que deberías tomar un descanso, ¿sabes? No seas tan rudo contigo mismo. Eres un profesional, pero igual ve con calma. Te digo esto porque me dijeron que estarás entrenando a reclutas nuevos, así que mi único consejo es que seas paciente con ellos. Apenas están aprendiendo tal como tú algún día aprendiste. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Espero te  </em> <em> guste </em> <em>  lo que te dejé. Alguien que conozco me está haciendo el favor; hornea muy bien. </em> </p>
  <p><em> No sé si pueda hacer esto seguido. </em> <em> ” </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Tan pronto como terminó de leerla, subió la mirada hacia un punto muerto de la alfombra en el piso. Su mente se quedó divagando: de nuevo, sin nombre, sin firma, sin dirección. </p><p>No quería pensarlo más. </p><p>Con rapidez y enojo, entró a su departamento, arrancó la tarjeta del empaque y optó por dejar la bolsita de galletas en el pequeño refactario posicionado en la mesa de noche de la sala, junto a la bolsita de la ocasión pasada que tampoco había abierto y cuya tarjeta también descansaba en el clóset de su habitación. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota(s): Hola, he vuelto para publicar. </p><p>Pensé que este fanfic sería ignorado y aunque así lo es, creo que al menos una que otra persona lo ha estado leyendo y me alegra. </p><p>Es momento de confesar que soy un escritor y lector fantasma, pero si tienen alguna duda o pregunta igual pueden decirme. Empecé este fanfic por un ejercicio de escritura, así que perdón por cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico que tenga. Como pude, edité los dos capítulos anteriores para ir a la par de mi playlist, lmao. </p><p>Y nada qué ver, pero uno de mis headcanons fuertes es que Shadow lee muchísimo tal como Sonic, que canónicamente gusta mucho de la lectura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 </p><p>El ser la forma de vida definitiva —o perfecta, cualquiera de los dos conceptos podía utilizarse en plenitud a su parecer— significaba dos cosas: la primera era que, irónicamente y por desgracia, mantenía solamente una desventaja que debía ocultar para que sus enemigos no la encontrasen como debilidad; la segunda, era que por más que reconociese su linaje alienígena, Shadow a veces se sorprendía de lo que provocaba su linaje terrestre. </p><p>La cosa, en aquel instante, era el hecho de no poder dormir siendo una dualidad para él: el cuarenta por ciento de sus genes mobianos, compuestos por obra del Doctor Gerald Robotnik, colapsaban con el sesenta por ciento de sus genes black-arm. Dormir, para su parte alienígena, no era un problema muy grande al contrario de su parte mobiana que pretendía agotarse si no descansaba lo suficiente. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la tierra, Shadow había descubierto muchas de sus frustraciones: no necesitaba dormir en absoluto, pero descansar y relajarse le hacían un gran favor tanto a su cuerpo como a su consciencia. </p><p>Por eso, en el momento en que se halló a sí mismo saliendo de su pequeño trance durante la mañana del día siguiente —es decir, el domingo— donde tenía una ducha, Shadow supo con facilidad que se trataba de Rouge en cuanto escuchó los “discretos” pasos que la murciélago trataba de dar por todo el departamento para no “despertarlo”. Con lo que no contaba ella, era que Shadow se había desocupado lo más rápido posible, encontrándosela a medio pasillo donde la confrontó. Con lo que no contaba él, era que Knuckles se mantenía escondido en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para los tres. </p><p>A pesar de que el día había estado muy tranquilo, Shadow solía utilizar los domingos para relajarse de todo el estrés que le provocaba la agencia, que le provocaba Rouge y que le provocaba pensar en sus propios mártires. Por lo tanto, había comenzado con una rutina donde su única preocupación era mantenerse calmado. Como se había acostumbrado a tener a la pareja en el departamento, muchas de sus actividades no se veían limitadas por la presencia del equidna y de la murciélago que respetaban su espacio: mientras ellos descansaban en el sofá de la sala, mirando televisión y comiendo bocadillos, Shadow se encerraba en el balcón donde pasaba el tiempo leyendo, mirando el atardecer, meditando o simplemente intentando dominar lo que era <em> dormir. </em> </p><p>A eso de las seis de la tarde, aquel domingo en particular, recibió una llamada de la recepción donde le solicitaban su presencia. Extrañado por tal cosa, y tras una breve plática con la murciélago que le mostraba cierta curiosidad por saber <em> qué había hecho </em>  y  <em> qué tanto iba a tardar </em> —porque bien sabía Shadow que algo tramaba, y ese algo sabía que involucraba al equidna—, el erizo bajó por el ascensor y llegó hasta el lobby, acercándose a la oficina donde el portero se encontraba.  </p><p>El portero —siendo un león de no más de veinte años; anaranjado, con unos ojos verdes y afilados, y unos colmillos tan grandes que espantaban a cualquiera—, le comentó que necesitaba que firmara nuevamente por un paquete que le acababa de llegar. Y Shadow, resignado y sin mucho que decir, tuvo que acceder a recibirlo. </p><p>Había estado tan tranquilo que se había olvidado por completo del asunto de las notas. </p><p>—Perdón que me meta en su asunto, pero últimamente ha estado muy solicitado —llamó su atención el portero, haciéndole notar tal dato; Shadow arqueó una de sus cejas, expectante a lo que el león tenía que decirle, mientras seguía firmando el documento—. Vaya, tres empaques en tres días, es un nuevo récord. Nadie ha tenido tanta mensajería desde que el chiquillo Bean se mudó —hizo una mueca después, y el erizo ébano le asintió en comprensión—. Ese mocoso recibía paquetes muy extraños a cada rato, era un gran problema cuando residía aquí. </p><p>Shadow volvió a su estoico semblante. Se percató de que lo que el portero estaba haciendo: intentaba sacarle conversación. </p><p>Realmente no le tomaba importancia a lo que pensasen de él, pero una parte de sí mismo se dijo que no debía ser grosero. A fin de cuentas, el león sólo hacía su trabajo y, en cierta parte sí él mismo lo confesaba, era ya un tanto incómodo tener que estar yendo tan seguido a la oficina, sin decir alguna otra palabra, solamente firmando un desgastado papel de evidencia. </p><p>—Lo mío también es un problema —admitió en voz alta Shadow, relajado. El portero le arqueó ambas cejas, en tremenda confusión; en todo lo que llevaba trabajando en aquel lugar, y en el tiempo que le había tocado recibir al agente, nunca había pensado en que llegaría el día en que éste le respondiese porque sabía que el erizo no hablaba mucho. Al ver su distraído semblante, Shadow dejó el bolígrafo en la barra, y se cruzó de brazos para mirarlo a los ojos, aclarándole—. Alguien dio con mi dirección y no deja de mandarme estas cosas. </p><p>—Oh, entonces de verdad usted no las espera —contestó el león por su parte, como si hablase más consigo mismo—. ¿Y a usted le molesta recibirlos? </p><p>—Me da igual —respondió monótono Shadow, esperando a que el portero le entregase el maldito paquete. </p><p>¿Siendo honestos? Por supuesto que le molestaba. Le frustraba. Le jodía. </p><p>Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza y ninguna de ellas tenía si quiera un inicio de respuesta. </p><p>—Bueno, si me permite decirlo... —empezó el león, tomando la hoja y la pluma para girarse sobre su escritorio, tomando la bolsa de papel café donde se mantenía el producto y dejándola arriba de la barra para que el erizo la tomase—. Con lo poco que he visto, parecen ser detalles delicados. No considero que esté en peligro, Señor Hedgehog, si es lo que cree —y tras relajarse, se recargó en la silla giratoria donde estaba sentado. Shadow le rodó los ojos, un poco fastidiado por tomarle importancia a algo tan banal—. Además, la ventaja es que quien viene a dejar las cosas ya dijo que lo hará personalmente, no como el primer día que sólo mandó el paquete. </p><p>Shadow no mostró ninguna expresión, pero su consciencia se quedó petrificada ante lo dicho por el portero. </p><p>La ardilla en su cerebro empezó a rodar. </p><p>—¿Qué? —fue lo que alcanzó a decir, sin moverse ni un milímetro, procesando todo lo que el chico le confesaba. </p><p>—Es que, como le comenté ayer en la mañana, el viernes vino su amigo el equidna... Ya sabe, el rojito —recargó sus codos en la barra el león. Shadow frunció el ceño ante la etiqueta y entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que continuase—. Pues, ayer por la noche, vino alguien más a dejar el paquete que le pedí que recibiera cuando usted llegó en la madrugada —y el ébano estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el portero lo interrumpió—. Es la misma persona que le ha dejado el paquete de hoy. </p><p>Shadow no necesitó algún otro comentario de su parte para confirmar lo que tanto había estado mentalizando: desde un principio, sabía que los regalos que recibía no podían ser de Knuckles porque había detalles que no concordaban con el perfil del equidna. Los paquetes incluían los mismos colores de empaque, el mismo tipo de letra, la misma tarjeta.</p><p>Y por supuesto, tenía que ser otra persona que lo conociese lo suficiente como para saber qué tipo de sabores le gustaban. Los dos postres que había obtenido eran de su agrado, pero por mero rechazo no quería abrir los empaques hasta resolver el misterio detrás. </p><p>—Viste quién era —afirmó después de un pequeño silencio. Su estómago empezó a dar vueltas, no sabiendo si por estar digiriendo la noticia o por los nervios. </p><p>—Sí, yo lo atendí —contestó el león, mostrando los colmillos con una sonrisa enorme y un humor tan radiante—. Y la verdad, parece ser que es conocido de usted. Tuve que pedirle que firmara el horario de visitas que tenemos aquí en la oficina pero me dijo que no podía dejar su identidad al descubierto, así que me pidió que no le dijera nada a usted porque él mismo lo iba a hacer y... —su emoción perduró unos cuantos segundos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había dicho cosas de más; mordiéndose la lengua, repitiéndose lo bruto que había sido, entrecerró sus ojos y subió sus hombros con cierto miedo— Ya lo arruiné, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con pena. </p><p>—¡¿Me estás diciendo que te prohibió decirme quién era?! —cuestionó de vuelta Shadow en un tono molesto, elevando más la voz. </p><p>—...Sí, básicamente —arrastrando la oración, el león se pegó a sí mismo en la cara. Shadow se acercó a la barra y el león, por inercia, intentó recargarse más en la silla para alejarse un poco; aunque él le ganaba por mucho más en altura y peso, el portero reconocía que a Shadow nada la costaría taclearlo si por él fuese—. ¡Me dijo que me iba a notificar cuándo podía hacerlo! —dijo, hablando un poco más rápido por el temor que le provocaba el agente con sólo verle a los ojos— Ay, ya metí la pata... </p><p>—Y hasta el fondo —respondió ahora el erizo, con los afilados carmines sin parpadear. Aun así, no se movió nada más que para recargar sus brazos en la barra y acortar la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Por qué le haces caso? —volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono más relajado. </p><p>Igual, el león sentía el aura pasivo-agresiva que irradiaba. </p><p>—Es que él me pagó por hacerlo —se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de dirigirse al agente. Shadow entrecerró sus ojos, notando cierto detalle en su oración—, y trabajo es trabajo, Señor. </p><p>Lo miró por unos segundos, analizando la situación. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el plástico del mueble, atónito a su manera por creer todo lo que pasaba. </p><p>—Entonces es un él —dijo al aire, y el león le asintió nervioso. Shadow subió su vista hacia la del portero, estoico como en un principio—. ¿Por qué piensas que es conocido mío? </p><p>—Lo he visto varias veces junto a usted y la Señorita Rouge. </p><p>El ébano dio un largo suspiro, girando la vista hacia la salida de la recepción donde el guardia echaba un ojo a cualquiera que pasase. </p><p>Por más que no quisiese darle vueltas al asunto, parecía que el destino intentaba hacer lo contrario. Shadow sólo buscaba una señal que le indicase quién había podido ser el culpable esas tarjetas. La espina de quedarse parado, esperando a ver si a la persona se le ocurría volver para poder saber de quién se trataba, le carcomía muy en el fondo. </p><p>Quería saber quién era para poder golpearle la cara tan fuerte por molestarlo. </p><p>¿Con qué intención lo hacía? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? </p><p>Pero lo más importante, que lo sacaba de sus cabales... </p><p>¿Por qué él le tomaba tanta importancia? </p><p>—Avísame si vuelve a venir —mencionó sin dirigirle la vista, tomando la bolsa de papel café, finalizando alguna otra conversación entre tanto el león volvía a erguirse para confrontarlo. </p><p>—S-señor Hedgehog... —trató de llamar su atención el portero. </p><p>—Y si sabes cualquier otra cosa —lo interrumpió Shadow volteando hacia él, mostrándole el dedo índice, indicándole que se callara para que lo dejara hablar—, hazme saber lo más pronto posible. </p><p>—Pero, Señor Hedgehog —de nuevo el león, más nervioso todavía, parándose de la silla para poder hacerlo entrar en razón—, tengo una orden clara que me impide... </p><p>—He dicho: hazme saber —le elevó un poco la voz en un tono molesto con el que incluso el guardia volteó a observar la escena. El portero abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, sorprendido. Se enderezó como pudo y se mordió el labio inferior, escuchándolo—. No lo volveré a repetir —prosiguió él, relajándose. </p><p>El león tomó aire y le asintió con cierta pena. Por un breve momento, recordó lo que alguna vez su jefe le había dicho: </p><p><em> Nunca le contestes al erizo. No sabes lo letal que puede ser. </em> </p><p>El mensaje había sido claro. </p><p>—Sí, Señor —dijo en seco—. Cuente conmigo. </p><p>—Gracias. </p><p>Y con el semblante impregnado en estoicidad, Shadow tomó camino hacia su departamento. </p><p>. </p><p>Una vez caminando por la sala, ni siquiera se molestó en fingir sorpresa cuando se encontró con que Rouge y Knuckles estaban encerrados en la habitación que la murciélago usaba como suya. Shadow llegó directamente a la cocina, dejando la bolsa en la barrita que usaban como mesa. Lo que sacó de ella fue una pequeña caja de plástico cristalina, adornada con un moño de color dorado; la tarjeta era del mismo y ligero color rojo que las pasadas, las letras negras. </p><p>Para ser francos, Shadow se había imaginado que recibiría lo mismo que las ocasiones anteriores: galletas. Sin embargo, la bolsa pesaba un poco más. Dentro de la cajita se veía claramente un pedazo de pastel; parecía ser de vainilla porque el pan era blanco, tenía una franja de lo que parecía ser mermelada de fresa y pedacitos de fruta arriba del albino glaseado. </p><p>Con sumo cuidado y una pizca de asombro, Shadow posó la cajita en la barra acarició la tarjeta, empezándola a leer. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “Dato inútil de hoy: los chaos, que todavía viven en el Chao Garden, no pueden comer nada fuera de su dieta porque si no vomitan. Lo aprendí a la mala tal como yo vomito con las bebidas fuertes. </em> </p>
  <p><em> ¿Cómo te está yendo? A mí normal. No hago nada en todo el día y estas notas las escribo en menos de cinco minutos. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Esta vez dejo demostración de un postre que específicamente hicieron para mí. Quería que lo probaras antes de que se acabara porque mis amigos son un poco mañosos y tienden a terminarse absolutamente todo. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Suerte en tu entrenamiento. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Por cierto, ayer te fuiste sin decir nada y supe que te cortaste porque quebraste un vaso. Ojalá te encuentres mejor.” </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Las pupilas de Shadow se dilataron, el estómago se le achicó. Con lentitud, dejó la tarjeta sobre la barra y miró un punto muerto en el mueble. </p><p>El bastardo del portero tenía razón: en definitiva, el misterioso anónimo era uno de sus jodidos conocidos. </p><p>Inhaló, suspiró. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, analizando su entorno: miró el techo, el piso, la ventana que daba vista hacia el horizonte de la ciudad y por donde las agraciadas cortinas se movían con la brisa de la tarde-noche. </p><p>A la mierda. Era estúpido tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta. </p><p>Por tercera vez ese fin de semana, arrancó la tarjeta. Acomodó la cajita del postre dentro del refrigerador, caminó hasta su habitación y dejó la nota al fondo de su clóset, justo donde reposaban las dos anteriores. </p><p>Al final, volvió al balcón para proseguir su lectura, con el atardecer al fondo y la aparición de las estrellas. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Whole Lotta Love/Dried Up Youthful Fame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola. Creo que es un poco tarde para aclarar esto pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no lo expliqué en el primer capítulo, así que lo haré de una vez para evitar dudas aunque nadie me haya preguntado: </p><p>En estefanfic, todos los personajes son mayores que sus versiones originales (Shadow, Knuckles y Espio tienen 21 años mientras que Rouge tiene 23 años y Vector 25 años; Silver y Blaze tienen 19 años mientras que Amy tiene 18 años; Cream y Charmy tienen 13 años; Tails tiene 15 años y Sonic tiene 20 años). </p><p>Decidí agrandar un poquito a varios personajes (los más chiquitos) porque, la verdad, no quería que hubiese tanta diferencia de edades. Me gusta escribir situaciones en las que la mayoría pueda estar juntos para demostrar que el grupo es realmente grande, pero por la diferencia de edades me da un poco de cosa. Además,Tailsy Amy -irónicamente- son dos de los personajes más maduros que desarrollo; a menudo están tratando de resolver los problemas de los demás y creo que es buena oportunidad para explorarlos. <br/>Y para el final: realmente no tengo solamente un mundo en específico para centrar la historia porque estoy tomando muchos recursos de los cómics (Archie&amp;IDW), animaciones y por supuesto de los videojuegos, pero estoy tratando de poner las caracterizaciones lo más canon posible. El problema es que como los personajes son muy versátiles y dependen mucho del universo en el que estén, decidí tomar la personalidad de las caracterizaciones japonesas (este punto lo he explicado en otros de mis fanfics, pero igual lo recalco aquí), así que si creen que algo está muy out of character, lo siento. </p><p>En fin, necesitaba más escenas de Rouge y Knuckles juntos y metiendo a Shadow en problemas así que este capítulo quedó un poco largo, pero en lo personal es mi favorito hasta ahora. </p><p>Por cierto, ¿alguna vez han ido a un concierto?  Este capítulo lo he escrito desde mi perspectiva durante mi primer concierto cuando estaba en preparatoria: fue horrible. La banda a la que fui a ver ni siquiera me gustaba pero yo quería hacer desmadre con mis compas y al final terminé durmiendo en la casa de una amiga de un compita mío. Extraño esos tiempos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 </p><p>A medida en que el empacador metía las cosas en las bolsas de papel, Shadow se quedó meditando; sus ojos pasaban desde las enguantadas manos de la oveja que marcaba cada código en la caja hasta el gato que ordenaba sus compras, pero su mente parecía no estar en el plano terrenal de tan distraído que se sentía. </p><p>“Rendirse” era una expresión un poco fuerte para su vocabulario, más que nada porque Shadow no se consideraba una persona que tuviese que recurrir a ello a excepción de que se tratase de algo grave. Por eso, le gustaba más la palabra “resignar”. Lo peor del caso, era que ésta última se adecuaba más a su situación con las cartas y paquetes sorpresas, esas que había recibido durante todo el fin de semana. </p><p>Encontraba bastante irreal todo lo que pasaba por unos simples detalles: la primera, era raro que alguien le mandase algo; la segunda, era más raro que esa misma persona lo hiciese tantas veces; y la tercera, era todavía muchísimo más extraño que el remitente no quisiese que Shadow supiese su identidad. </p><p>Pero, siendo sinceros, Shadow estaba resignado a seguir recibiendo cualquier cosa que aquel misterioso anónimo le diese. </p><p>No quería pelearse consigo mismo al tratar de entender las divagaciones que su mente construía, pensando en <em> quién  </em> podría ser la persona que hacía los paquetes y la razón del  <em> por qué </em> esa persona los mandaba. Muchas de las descripciones que eran mencionadas en las tarjetas ni siquiera tenían sentido: le decían que le regalan algún postre, le contaban algo tan banal y al final se despedían de forma tan misteriosa que Shadow ya no sabía ni cómo sentirse. Él mismo se había percatado de que no tenía por qué tomarle importancia puesto a que, tal como le había dicho el idiota del portero, a final de cuentas los regalitos no eran algo peligroso que tuviese que preocuparle. </p><p>Entonces, el martes que cayó un diluvio en Central City que tapaba las coladeras y llenaba las calles de charcos con agua, hizo una decisión: respetaría lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo el misterioso anónimo y sólo aceptaría los agraciados paquetes. Por supuesto, no le contaría a Rouge sobre lo que ocurría porque para poder hacerlo, Shadow necesitaba estar seguro de que el extraño seguiría haciendo sus “entregas”. </p><p>—La llovizna se puso más fea —la voz quebrada de la cajera oveja lo sacó del trance junto a las campanillas de la entrada. El erizo ébano miró en dirección hacia donde la vista de ella y el gato empacador se centraba: el ventanal de cristal que se llenaba de gotas de agua—. A ver si no se nos va la luz —le dijo ella a su colega, y el gato asintió un poco nervioso.</p><p>Un silencio quedó en el ambiente. Los girasoles en las macetas de piso, posicionadas en la entrada, se movían con la ligera brisa provocada por la lluvia que mojaba todo a su alrededor. </p><p>Lo único que hizo Shadow, después de inhalar profundo y sentirse en completa paz por unos cuantos segundos al ver tal escena, fue girarse hacia la cajera para pagar. </p><p>. </p><p>Con lo poco que Knuckles lo conocía a fondo, desde la primera cita que había tenido con la murciélago y en donde el erizo los había acompañado por andar de mal tercio, él sabía que era un tanto difícil imaginarse qué haría, qué diría o simplemente en qué pensaría Shadow. </p><p>Era alguien muy neutral, monótono y estoico, pero también impredecible. </p><p>Para ser concretos, Shadow no era una persona que gustaste mucho de algo en específico. Su personalidad era un tanto extraña, según varia gente y la misma Rouge que lo conocía desde hacía tiempo: en escasas ocasiones el erizo mostraba interés por algo en particular y la mayor parte del tiempo no demostraba sus emociones. </p><p>Una de sus pocas aficiones, que el mismo agente consideraba como un gusto culposo, era ver la puesta de sol en su balcón; a veces se ponía a meditar, a veces se ponía a leer, pero siempre que podía se ponía a ver el horizonte de la ciudad. El cielo de colores anaranjados y amarillentos, las blancas nubes coloreadas en calidez y los rayos del escondido sol pegándole en la frente habían sido escondidos por la temporada de lluvia, en Central City, que parecía ponerse peor cada día. Para el viernes de esa misma semana, esas mismas lloviznas se hacían más fuertes y constantes, lo cual era extraño porque duraban un largo rato, paraban una o dos horas y al final volvía a llover el resto del día hasta la madrugada. </p><p>La única razón por la cual Shadow había estado toda la semana dentro de su departamento era porque las negras nubes no lo dejaban ver la puesta de sol que tanto apreciaba. Dejando de lado el hecho de su misterioso anónimo no había aparecido durante esos días, por unos breves instantes se quedó en una completa paz: aun cuando la televisión podía escucharse a lo lejos, el agente se sentía en un trance en el que sólo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia que lo enloquecían con el pasar de los segundos, siendo acompañadas del ruido que el tacón de su colega hacia sobre la madera del piso por la impaciencia con la que se desgastaba conversando con su pareja. </p><p>Dando una bocanada de aire, Shadow le dio una última mirada a la poca vista del horizonte desde su ventana en la cocina, terminando de servir la taza de café que estaba dispuesto a tomar.  </p><p>—¡Vuélvelo a repetir si tienes agallas, equidna! —la tranquilidad no le duró mucho porque la amenaza de su colega lo despertó, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. </p><p>Cuando Shadow se animó a acercárseles, llegó hasta la sala donde la pareja descansaba entretanto miraban la televisión. Se quedó como espectador de la conversación que el dúo mantenía, sentándose en el sillón que quedaba enseguida del sofá en el que Knuckles yacía acostado, confrontando a Rouge mientras ella se quedaba parada con espejo y labial en mano. </p><p>Para ser sinceros, Shadow no les había prestado atención en el largo rato desde que habían llegado. Se decidió a tomar el control del aparato para cambiar de canal mientras ellos seguían en su pelea de miradas matadoras, sorbiendo la taza de café caliente cuyo aroma impregnaba el lugar. </p><p>—Lo diré cuántas veces me sea posible... —después la voz de Knuckles en un tono serio, tomando aire. Shadow arqueó sus dos cejas, girando su vista hacia ambos, un poco expectante—: ¡Dog Pitt merecía más El Oscar que León Dikaprio! </p><p>El agente, sin querer, se atragantó con el café en cuanto escuchó el grito ahogado e indignado que salió de Rouge, tomándole desapercibido. Un poco del caliente líquido le escurrió hasta mancharle el pelaje del pecho y parte del torso tan pronto la pareja comenzó a gritarse cara a cara. </p><p>—¡Ya! ¡Escuché suficiente! —acortó la murciélago ofendida, mostrándole la palma de su mano al equidna; después, se volteó hacia Shadow— ¡¿Lo puedes creer?! Knuckles dice que mi hermoso León DiKaprio no merecía su bello Oscar. </p><p>—Si te hace sentir mejor, tiene razón —contestó él con sarcasmo, haciendo a Knuckles sonreír torpemente y a Rouge abrir los ojos tanto como su rostro lo permitió. </p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —se escuchó de nuevo el grito de la murciélago, volteándose hacia su pareja cuando también lo oyó hablar. </p><p>—¡Gracias! —asintió en acuerdo el equidna, agradecido— Amy también me peleaba lo mismo. </p><p>—No me gustó su película —comentó al aire Shadow, dejando la casi vacía taza de café en la mesa de noche, levantándose para llegar a la cocina y tomar algunas servilletas. </p><p>—¿Lo ves? —preguntó Knuckles una vez que el erizo estaba fuera de su alcance, enfrentándose a la murciélago que comenzaba a rodarle los ojos fastidiada— Shadow es tan monótono que, si algo no le gusta, es una señal de que ese algo está mal —le señaló el equidna al final, viendo como el erizo volvía a tomar su lugar en la sala para terminar de limpiarse—, y claramente la actuación de León DiKaprio es eso. </p><p>—¡No puedo creer lo que mis orejas escuchan! —ahora Rouge, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa de noche también, posó sus manos en su cadera, bastante indignada— No crean que les perdonaré esta injusticia tan grande... —y de su botín, sacó su teléfono para empezar a marcar un número— Esto no se va a quedar así... Voy a llamar a <em> Pinky </em> para que me apoye porque dos contra uno no es justo. </p><p>—Pero si la vas a ver en un rato, no entiendo por qué llamarla en este momento... —subió sus hombros Knuckles, irguiéndose en el sofá. Acomodándose, recargó su brazo en uno de los descansos del mueble, mirando la hora en el reloj neón del taburete más cercano— De hecho, ya debemos irnos. </p><p>La murciélago también se percató de la hora en su teléfono al llegar a la pantalla de inicio, arqueando dos cejas. Con un semblante más calmado, se mordió un labio. </p><p>—Es verdad —dijo al aire, y Knuckles se levantó de su asiento para estirarse mientras ella tomaba su labial y el espejo de mano para terminar de pintarse—. ¿Ya estás listo, Shadow? </p><p>El agente nombrado, que sujetaba su taza de café y seguía observando el reality show que comenzaba en el televisor, frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta. Le bastó unos cuantos segundos para girarse hacia su colega, preso de la confusión y el hartazgo mientras ella no le hacía caso y seguía concentrada terminando su labor. </p><p><em> No, otra vez </em>... </p><p>—¿Perdón? —dijo él entrecerrando los ojos mientras, ahora sí, definitivamente era tomado por sorpresa. </p><p>—Te dijimos ayer que saldríamos con los demás —respondió Knuckles, cruzándose de brazos; Shadow arqueó una ceja, tratando de hacer memoria—. Amy consiguió boletos para los <em> Hooligan Vampires*. </em> </p><p>—¿Quiénes son los <em> Honey </em>  <em> Vampires </em> <em> ? </em> —equivocándose, se cuestionó más para sí mismo en voz baja. </p><p>—Tengo entendido que son unos sujetos famosos que Amy conoce y que comenzaron una banda de rock, darán un concierto esta noche —se metió Rouge a la conversación, tapando su labial y cerrando su espejo—, y la Pinky nos ha invitado a todos a asistir con ella. Por cierto, es <em> Hooligan Vampires </em>, cielo —terminó corrigiéndole. </p><p>—¿No le recordaste? —la voz Knuckles fue un poco elevada, primero reprochándole a la murciélago y después girándose de nuevo hacia el agente, quien volvía a sorber de su taza de café sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación. </p><p>—Knuckles, querido, lo hice. No me sorprendería si Shadow lo hubiese olvidado —suspiró Rouge, resignada. El erizo frunció el ceño, molesto por la asunción de su colega—. El nene ha estado toda la semana más aislado de lo usual que incluso es extraño. </p><p>Hablando como si no estuviese presente, Shadow abrió sus ojos tanto como su rostro le permitió: sus afilados iris miraron el suelo, pensativo. </p><p>La verdad, no era alguien olvidadizo. Él se acordaba muy bien de lo que Knuckles le había explicado durante el día anterior y de lo que Rouge había vuelto a mencionar por la mañana de ese día pero, para ser todavía más honestos, Shadow simplemente no quería asistir a la salida con el resto del gang por un motivo principal: la mayoría de las veces cada uno de los integrantes del crew salían acompañados o en parejas, dejándolo a él solo junto a Silver y Sonic en pocas ocasiones. Por eso el trío a veces se llevaba de maravilla, porque mientras todos los demás se mantenían ocupados con otras personas, ellos tres se hallaban unos con los otros. </p><p>Una parte de él se alegraba y se abochornaba un poco porque la murciélago y el equidna siempre intentaban contemplarlo dentro de sus planes, pero la otra mitad se rehusaba a creer que era porque le tenían empatía y creía que era, más bien, por lástima a la vida que estaba llevando... </p><p>...Lo cual lo hacía enojar porque él no consideraba que estuviese mal en algo. Él sabía que Rouge hacía lo posible por respetar su espacio al igual que Knuckles, pero ambos no lograban entender que él sólo quería tiempo para sí mismo y disfrutar sus actividades por sí mismo. </p><p>Considerando, especialmente, todo el estrés que había experimentado durante el fin de semana pasado. Él sólo quería descansar de todo y de todos. </p><p>—En realidad, pensé que sólo irían ustedes —dijo, dejando la taza de nuevo en la mesa de noche; recargó ambos brazos en los descansos del sillón de cuero mientras el equidna le arqueaba sus cejas y la murciélago se sentaba en el sofá, en seguida de él—. Siempre salen en parejas y, sinceramente, no me gusta entrometerme en un ambiente que no me compete —resaltó al final, y el dúo sólo hizo algunas muecas. </p><p>—Por favor, Shadow —negó con su cabeza Knuckles—. Todos vamos con todos, no hay preferencias. </p><p>—Sí, que nosotros vayamos juntos no significa que todos vayan en parejas, cielo —intentó convencerlo Rouge, pero Shadow frunció aún más el ceño por no creerle. </p><p>Él mismo lo había visto con sus propios ojos. La salida pasada, en el Club Rouge, era una prueba clara de lo que pretendía explicarle a la pareja que parecía tomarse el ideal como ofensa. </p><p>—El cocodrilo y su colega, el camaleón, nunca se separan; el mundo puede irse al carajo y ellos seguirían estando juntos, si es posible —les comentó en un tono serio, <em> muteando </em> la televisión para que ambos le prestasen atención; si bien sabía Shadow, los integrantes del Team Chaotix nunca salían solos a diferencia de él—. Incluso el niño abeja y tu alumna la coneja van juntos —se dirigió a Knuckles, quien se rascó la cabeza en confusión. </p><p>Knuckles, por un momento, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Shadow no solía llamar a nadie con su nombre a excepción de aquellos que considerase lo suficientemente cercanos a él. </p><p>Lo cual, en realidad, eran solamente como tres personas: Rouge, Silver y él mismo. Y tal cosa se debía a que no se encariñaba mucho con la gente, así que los nombres para él eran algo sin importancia. </p><p>—Pero, igual, Charmy y Cream pasan su tiempo con Tails —respondió al contrario él, echándole una mirada de nervios a una expectante Rouge que comenzaba a analizar las oraciones del agente; luego, se volvió a dirigir a él—. Vector y Espio sólo se acompañan el uno al otro también. No es la gran cosa, es decir... </p><p>—La gata suele estar pegada a Rose o viceversa —siguió hablando Shadow, llamando la atención de la murciélago mientras Knuckles se mordía un labio para no interrumpirlo aun cuando quería decirle que “la gata” tenía nombre, y era Blaze, y que por supuesto, “Rose” no era necesario usarlo porque a Amy le gustaba que le dijeran por su nombre tal como era—. La que no tiene ojos siempre anda detrás de la chica lémur —y tras una carcajada de Rouge, porque bien sabía ella de quiénes estaba hablando, Knuckles se mordió la lengua entretanto le negaba con la cabeza. </p><p>Si Tangle y Whisper lo hubiesen escuchado, estaba seguro de que le hubiesen sacado pelea. </p><p>—Pero las cuatro se llevan con Silver —esta vez, Rouge decidió contestar por él. Una sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios cuando el equidna le asintió, estando de acuerdo—. Además, si lo que te preocupa es estar solo, te recuerdo que Sonic nunca lleva a nadie y allí anda con nosotros todo el tiempo. </p><p>—Eso no fue lo que vi la semana pasada —dijo, por otro lado, Shadow. </p><p>Rouge mostró un semblante serio al igual que Knuckles, quien entrecerró sus ojos con confusión. </p><p>—¿De qué hablas, cariño? —preguntó al final Rouge, irguiéndose del sofá para quedar hombro a hombro con el equidna, quien frunció el ceño en cuanto ambos observaron que Shadow estaba tardando en contestar. </p><p>El erizo ébano se lamió los labios, miró el suelo y tomó aire. Tras exhalar con tranquilidad, se giró al televisor y decidió volver a activar el sonido, ignorando la cuestión. </p><p>La pareja, por su parte, necesitó unos breves segundos para entender la situación completa. Un <em> click </em> en la mente, y pronto sus músculos se relajaron. </p><p>—...¿Tú también lo viste? —le preguntó con suavidad Knuckles mientras Rouge sólo esperaba a que el erizo confirmara lo que ambos ya sabían, no queriendo exaltar a un molesto Shadow que ahora fruncía el ceño con bastante enojo. </p><p>Shadow no se dirigió a él, ni sus ojos voltearon si quiera a observarla a ella. Lo único que hizo fue mantener un estoico semblante, guardándose cada emoción dentro de sí mismo sin que nada saliera a flote y lo delatara. </p><p>—No es un asunto que me concierne —terminó por decir al aire. </p><p>Aunque Rouge tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando, a quien se le prendió el foco por completo fue a Knuckles. Su memoria avanzó hasta alcanzar los recuerdos de la última salida que habían tenido, surcando su mente con la conversación entre ellos y Silver contándoles lo que ocurrido: Shadow había apretujado tan fuerte uno de los vasos al grado en que se había encajado el vidrio en la mano, atravesando la carne, haciéndolo sangrar. Pedazos de cristal regados por todo el sillón de la zona <em> v.i.p </em> donde se mantenían, gotas de sangre haciendo un camino hasta el baño, con un pequeño charco sobre el lavamanos, sólo para percatarse de que el erizo al que tanto habían buscado no se encontraba en ninguno de los cubículos. Rouge había marcado a su teléfono varias veces y en todas Shadow le rechazaba las llamadas; los tres, en compañía de Amy y Sonic, habían salido a buscarlo por las calles de Central City para asegurarse de que el agente se encontraba bien, pero sin ninguna pista de él y con todo el pesar en el alma de la murciélago, tanto ella como el equidna habían decidido darle su espacio para confrontarlo después. </p><p>Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al departamento la pareja lo encontró tomando una ducha a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Tan pronto como pudieron, Rouge lo había ayudado a vendarse mientras ambos esperaban a que la herida se regenerara en poco tiempo, y Knuckles había decidido hacerle algo de comer. Ninguno de los dos tuvo las fuerzas o el valor suficiente para encarar al erizo, aun cuando querían cuestionarle absolutamente todo. </p><p>De igual forma, y con lo que recién había mencionado, Knuckles se hacía una idea de ello. </p><p>Rouge, absorta en preocupación, no. </p><p>—La verdad, no comprendo mucho —se sinceró ella, terminando con el silencio en la escena. </p><p>Knuckles se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de un malhumorado Shadow que ya le estaba echando <em> mal de ojo </em>. </p><p>—Digamos que cierta persona se encontró con uno de sus ex-crushes de cuando era más joven y, por obvias razones, estuvo ocupado un buen rato —contestó él a su mujer, haciéndola fruncir el ceño pensativa—. Shadow y yo fuimos testigos del cómo Sonic conversaba con Jet la noche que fuimos al club —finalizó. </p><p>Igual, Rouge no necesitó más para entender la situación al observar como el equidna le dedicaba una mirada apenada, pero con una leve sonrisita que prácticamente le decía <em> es lo que suponíamos </em>. </p><p>Ella, sonriendo burlona también, se llevó un dedo a la boca en son de inocencia. Chistó la lengua, divertida, y fingió desinterés en el tema. </p><p>—Bueno, estoy segura de que el Big Blue no llevará ahora al <em> papi </em> de Jet. Después de todo, él no tiene compromiso con nadie, así que tiene todo su derecho de hacer lo que quiera —sentenció ella, y Knuckles sólo le negó la cabeza con media sonrisa mientras ambos pretendían ignorar al erizo frente suyo, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo cómo pasaba su lengua por los dientes. </p><p>Otro de los pocos detalles que el equidna sabía de él, y bien le había explicado Rouge alguna vez, era que cuando Shadow estaba <em> encabronado  </em>solía lamerse los dientes para evitar decir algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse después. </p><p>Lo había aprendido a la mala. </p><p>Hacerlo enojar parecía ser una delicia para Rouge. Una delicia que él también experimentaba por ver esa faceta en el estoico semblante de la persona más monótona que había conocido en su vida. </p><p>En especial, considerando que el erizo ébano parecía estar <em> celoso  </em>de lo que ambos le explicaban. </p><p>Había caído en el gancho. </p><p>—En fin, volviendo al tema... —prosiguió Rouge, ahora sí dirigiéndose a su colega que se mantuvo con la mirada en el televisor, no queriendo hacer contacto con ninguno— Cariño, la salida es entre todo el grupo y... Bueno, si no quieres ir, no te obligaremos. </p><p><em> Y no queremos dejarte solo </em>, habría querido decirle ella en voz alta pero algo en el pecho no la dejó sincerarse. </p><p>Antes de girar su vista hacia el dúo, Shadow se halló reflexionando sobre toda la conversación. Por una parte, no quería asistir a un aburrido concierto que de seguro ni si quiera iba a gustarle; por la otra, estaba seguro de que, aunque las palabras de Rouge no tuviesen ninguna mala intención, de seguro lo terminarían obligando a asistir con ellos de alguna u otra forma. </p><p>Lo que él no se imaginaba, era que Rouge tenía un tremendo pánico por dejarlo solo. La murciélago tenía miedo de que algo similar a la ocasión de su herida en la mano volviese a ocurrir, así que esta vez quería estar segura de estarle echando un ojo a su colega. Estaba concentrada a no perderlo de vista ni separarse de él toda la noche. </p><p>Ella creía que su primer error había sido ese: dejar a Shadow lidiar solo con sus problemas. </p><p>—Está bien —asintió con pesadez un poco resignado, irguiéndose del sillón también para encararlos—. Sólo una canción. En cuanto se acabe, me largo. </p><p>Con las reacciones que tuvo por parte de la pareja, Shadow supo que era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Por un momento, se sintió relajado al percatarse de que, además, en todo el rato que había estado hablando con el dúo se había olvidado por completo del problema principal que lo perseguía: el misterioso anónimo. </p><p>Él no quería estar en el departamento si al imbécil del sujeto se le ocurría aparecer pronto. </p><p><em> Te prometo que  </em> <em> Knuckles </em> <em>  y yo estaremos en todo momento contigo, </em> fue lo que quiso decirle Rouge una vez que los tres salieron del edificio para tomar camino al lugar donde se verían con los demás, pero sabía que no era necesario mencionárselo en voz alta porque con sólo dedicarle una suave mirada, Shadow entendió su punto y le agradeció con una muy leve sonrisa que, con facilidad, pasaba desapercibida. </p><p>. </p><p>Una vez que llegaron, Shadow se percató del ambiente: había grupos de gente esperando el concierto con el pelaje pintado de colores neones, ropajes fosforescentes, chaquetas de cuero, aretes de oro, anillos de cobre y cadenas de plata; maquillaje de diferentes colores oscuros y, por si fuera poco, muchos iban alcoholizados o comenzaban a drogarse sin vergüenza alguna. </p><p>Un escenario con el que no estaba muy familiarizado, si era honesto consigo mismo. </p><p>Los <em> Hooligan  </em> <em> Vampires </em> eran una banda que había empezado hacía poco a tocar en los terrenos baldíos a las orillas de Central City. Amy los conocía porque uno de sus amigos de la infancia, que resultaba ser un tremendo actor, estaba dentro de la banda siendo el vocalista principal y líder. El sujeto le había platicado, alguna vez, que su más grande sueño era conocer al mismísimo héroe de todo el mundo, Sonic the Hedgehog, e invitarlo a uno de sus conciertos, cosa que Amy logró cumplirle esa noche al llevar al azulado héroe como invitado principal. </p><p>Cuando Amy les contó la anécdota a todos los chicos, se percató de que el único detalle que había olvidado comentarles era que la banda tocaba solamente <em> rock.  </em>Decir que no había problema alguno parecía mentira, porque después de una severa discusión liderada por Tails y Silver —quienes no estaban muy apegados al género al igual que la misma eriza que parecía ir más por compromiso con su amigo—, Shadow terminó estando de acuerdo con Sonic, Vector y Knuckles en entrar al concierto mientras que el resto —Rouge, Blaze, Espio, Tangle y Whisper— decían que estaban bien con lo que fuese que sucediese. </p><p>Fuera de eso, el lugar al que Amy los había llevado olía a muerto, a estiércol; extrañamente, el interés de Shadow se había despertado a pesar de que la zona era literalmente un pedazo vacío y cercado de tierra mojada que provocaba lodo por las lluvias, con una placa de cemento al final donde estaba instalada una vieja capilla del mismo material, bastante destruida y con grafitis en aerosol. Según Rouge contaba y Vector confirmaba, el baldío funcionaba como un lugar escondido donde ocurrían eventos clandestinos, siendo el vivo ejemplo tanto el partido de Roller Derby que estaba por comenzar la próxima semana —y que bien los Chaotix habían convencido a Sonic y compañía en asistir—, como los diferentes conciertos que sucedían bajo el sótano de la desgraciada capilla de muchas bandas indie alternativas. </p><p>En esa ocasión, era turno de los <em> Hooligan Vampires </em>. </p><p>Antes de que el concierto comenzase, todo el crew se encontraba a las afueras de la instalación preparándose para entrar al sótano en compañía de más gente que se emocionaba por ver al azulado héroe conversando con el líder de la afamada banda.  </p><p>Shadow sabía que traer a Sonic, a algún lugar público, siempre traería mucha atención sobre su persona. En cierta parte, no culpaba al héroe por simples razones: absolutamente todo el mundo lo conocía y sabía lo que hacía, absolutamente todo el mundo lo consideraba una especie de famoso por el prestigio que parecía arrastrar su nombre después de tantos años, y absolutamente todo el mundo sabía que los amigos más cercanos del erizo tenían ciertas ventajas al estar con él. </p><p>¿El ejemplo? Nadie del gang sabía que el concierto tendría como temática los colores neón y la estética punk, así que no habían llevado nada para ponerse. Tan pronto como Sonic y Amy le comentaron al líder de los H.V., ellos les consiguieron todo para ambos y el resto de sus amigos. Por eso se preparaban antes de meterse a la capilla, porque estaban ocupados pintándose unos a otros para resaltar en la negrura del lugar. </p><p>En algún punto de la noche que comenzaba, lo único que Shadow podía pensar al ver cómo el héroe platicaba sin ninguna malicia con algunos de sus proclamados fans, que bien querían pasar tiempo con él dentro del concierto y llamaban su atención al grado en que lo alejaban del gang, era que si la prensa llegaba a verlos a todos en aquel ilegal lugar podrían llegar a meterse en problemas. </p><p>Y en lo personal, Shadow no quería lidiar con la mierda de nadie en aquel momento. </p><p>—Te faltó un pedazo por aquí —escuchó la voz de Knuckles tras su espalda, marcándole con el guante lleno de pintura la parte trasera de sus púas; una vez que terminó de ayudarle, Shadow se giró para verlo: el color que Knuckles usaba era el púrpura postrado en la marca de su pecho, en la orilla de los ojos, en algunas líneas gruesas de sus brazos y relieves en las púas, seleccionado por la mismísima Rouge que, a lo lejos mientras ayudaba a las chicas, usaba un rojo anaranjado tanto en los labios como en la sombra de sus ojos y pestañas; ambos llevaban unas pañoletas de color verde fosforescente que hacían juego, el equidna atándosela a la cabeza mientras que la murciélago la tenía atada en un brazo—. Todo esto se ve divertido, lo tengo que admitir. </p><p>Shadow sólo alcanzó a inhalar profundo, aguantándose las ganas de decir algo. Rouge también había seleccionado el color para él: tanto las betas de sus púas como el contorno de sus ojos y las marcas en sus antebrazos habían sido pintadas de un azul, con algunos relieves entre las piernas y unas delgadas líneas entre los hombros y los bíceps. Él también usaba una pañoleta de color verde atada a la cabeza junto a unas vendas blancas por arriba de los guantes. Agregándole el que Rouge se había tomado la molestia de maquillarle por debajo de los ojos, simulando ojeras, con pintura negra. </p><p>—Dije que estaría sólo para una canción —le murmuró un poco incómodo a Knuckles. El equidna le frunció la boca, un poco decepcionado; Shadow se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo de la ventana del auto más cercano—. Esto no es mi estilo. </p><p>—Yo sé, viejo; tampoco mío —Knuckles le posó el guante manchado de pintura azul en el hombro, intentando convencerlo—, pero debes admitir que los vestuarios se ven algo cool. Me siento más rudo. </p><p>—Me siento en una fiesta de Halloween —replicó Shadow, frunciendo el ceño, quitando el agarre del equidna. La marca de pintura se quedó impregnada en el hombro del erizo ébano que sólo le dedicó una mirada monótona, incrédulo por observar lo manchado que se hallaba su pelaje—. No estoy de acuerdo con esto —quiso empezar a renegar Shadow, logrando ignorar todas sus opiniones. </p><p>—Sólo es por una noche, cállate y relájate —se cruzó de brazos Knuckles, con Shadow siguiéndole los movimientos—. Todos se vistieron igual que nosotros, no eres el único haciendo el ridículo —bromeó al final, y soltó una carcajada con la que el erizo sólo rodó los ojos. </p><p>Un breve silencio se quedó en el ambiente entre ambos, y Knuckles fue testigo del cómo la perdida mirada de Shadow dio a parar <em> por mero accidente </em> con la silueta de Sonic al otro lado del lugar, donde seguía conversando con el líder de la banda que le ayudaba a pintarle de un peculiar color rojo. </p><p>—Por cierto, sobre lo de hace rato en tu hogar... —llamó su atención Knuckles, pegándose a él para susurrar lo que estaba a punto de decirle; ninguno de los dos quitó la mirada del azulado héroe que ahora mantenía relieves rojizos por sus brazos y piernas, parte de la cara y púas; al contrario de ellos, él usaba la misma pañoleta verde en el cuello, y el líder de la banda le había prestado una de sus cadenas de plata que Sonic, con orgullo, usaba en una de sus muñecas— Sé que a lo mejor suene fuera de lugar, o que no te interese, pero sólo quiero aclarar que entre Jet y él no pasó nada, Shadow —el agente ébano no quitó su estoica mirada del héroe, escuchando cada palabra salir de la boca del equidna; con su silencio, Knuckles entendió que podía proseguir en su explicación—. Cuando conocimos a los Babylon Rogues, Jet se interesó en Sonic por su velocidad; se autoproclamó uno de sus tantos rivales y desde entonces han tenido una rara amistad, pero no es nada del otro mundo. </p><p>—Ya es costumbre que ocurra algo así con cada persona que conoce, ¿no? —dijo Shadow al aire, señalándole la escena frente a los ojos de ambos donde el aludido reía con el vocalista como si el resto del mundo no existiese, Knuckles sólo se carcajeó. </p><p>—No, no realmente —le negó con la cabeza, cerrando la distancia entre ambos para murmurarle—. Creo que sólo con los que logran cautivarlo. Si algo he aprendido de conocerlo desde pequeños, es que es muy distraído incluso con sus propios sentimientos —y tras ello, Knuckles se posó a su lado mientras ambos seguían observando al distraído héroe, que dejaba que el líder de la banda le pintase los ojos con la pintura neón. </p><p>—No deberías meter tus manos al fuego por él —replicó Shadow sin dirigirle la cara, haciendo a Knuckles fruncir el ceño. </p><p>—Es mi mejor amigo —resaltó el equidna, girándose hacia él para encararlo; Shadow se pasó la lengua por los dientes—. Daría mi vida por salvar la suya porque sé y estoy seguro de que él lo haría primero si el caso fuese al revés. </p><p>Finalmente, Shadow rompió toda tensión en sus hombros para corresponder el gesto de Knuckles. Su afilada y carmín mirada parecía hacer agujeros en la violeta del equidna, quien sintió un escalofrío. </p><p>El semblante tan tranquilo de Shadow no decía nada a comparación de su fiera mirada. </p><p>—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta. </p><p>—Porque no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad para hablar. Te fuiste tan rápido esa noche que no tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que había pasado —suspiró Knuckles, quitándose un peso de encima. Rouge no estaba a su lado para hacer entrar en razón a su colega, pero Knuckles sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto—. Rouge y yo nos dimos cuenta porque Silver llegó corriendo hasta donde estábamos para avisarnos lo que había pasado entre ustedes. Dijo que te veías enojado y quisimos darte tu espacio pero ella estaba muy preocupada por ti, Shadow. </p><p>Mientras Knuckles desbordaba preocupación, lo único en lo que Shadow podía pensar era en que Silver era un jodido <em> chismoso </em>. </p><p>—Estaba cansado —contestó de forma desinteresada, pretendiendo no saber a lo que se refería. </p><p>—Viejo, rompiste un vaso hasta hacerlo pedazos. Ibas sangrando a mitad del Club... —esta vez, Knuckles elevó un poco la voz para demostrarle al erizo lo mucho que importaba hablar el tema. Finalmente lo logró con su última pregunta, haciendo a Shadow abrir los ojos tanto como su rostro le permitió, reflexionando sus palabras— ¿Realmente te molestaste porque viste a Sonic de esa forma? </p><p>Las pupilas del erizo se dilataron, el estómago le rugió del nervio, el aire se le atoró en el pecho. </p><p>La vista de Shadow llegó hasta el suelo, pensativo en qué decir. Luego de calmarse a sí mismo, con orgullo miró hacia donde los demás del gang se encontraban esperando para entrar, evadiendo la mirada de Knuckles. </p><p>—Por supuesto que no —le contestó de forma molesta, frunciendo el ceño—. A mí no me importa lo que él haga. Silver malinterpretó todo lo que ocurrió. </p><p>—Silver puede malinterpretar muchas cosas, Shadow, pero creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ha tenido razón —Knuckles le bufó, negando con la cabeza lo que parecía ser un terco ideal que no podría sacarse de la consciencia hasta confirmar que era cierto—. Estabas celoso —aseguró, haciendo a Shadow inhalar profundamente. </p><p>—Yo no experimento ese tipo de conceptos —replicó él, apretujando el agarre de sus propias manos sobre sus brazos. Quería mantener la calma, pero las suposiciones de Knuckles parecían cuchillos encajados en su garganta—. <em> Tu </em>  amigo y yo ni siquiera nos llevamos, no entiendo por qué habría de tomarle importancia a algo así —recalcándole el  <em> tu </em>, Shadow terminó por morderse el labio inferior. </p><p>—Pues que extraña casualidad de eventos —sonrió al final Knuckles, exhalando un aire que no sabía ni que guardaba—: salimos al club una noche, Sonic se va con otra persona mientras ustedes tres hablaban y de repente te encuentras rompiendo vasos ajenos hasta sangrar. No sé, viejo, es raro —le habló con sarcasmo, haciendo a Shadow bufar. </p><p>Justo como había querido asegurar, Knuckles terminó de confirmar su hipótesis en cuanto, luego de un breve momento en silencio, volvió a escuchar el molesto tono de Shadow. </p><p>—No pienso seguir esta conversación, Guardián —le dirigió la mirada para indicarle que la plática había terminado—. Mi punto ha sido aclarado. </p><p>—Viejo... No estás solo —al contrario, Knuckles le sonrió—. Cuando quieras hablar, aquí estoy, Shadow. </p><p>El agente quiso decirle algo más, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Rouge que les indicaba que el concierto estaba a punto de empezar. Entretanto la gente se adentraba, la murciélago esperaba a su pareja y a su colega para poder estar juntos en compañía del azulado héroe que, al despedirse del vocalista y tan pronto como visualizó a Shadow, decidió quedarse a su lado el resto de la noche. </p><p>Como era la primera vez que iba a un concierto de ese tipo, había que destacar que para Shadow era una nueva experiencia. </p><p>Les había tocado hasta el principio del público, justo frente al escenario. </p><p>Si le hubiesen preguntado qué tal la había pasado, él sólo hubiese contestado que sus recuerdos eran un poco borrosos justo después de entrar a la zona más oscura del sótano de la capilla, maravillándose con el ambiente lleno de humo y luces neón; carteles de bandas que no conocía, letreros y señales de calles vandalizados con grafitis decorando las paredes del lugar mientras al fondo comenzaba a escuchar el solo de guitarra con el que la primera canción de la banda daba inicio a su show. El extraño aroma a sudor y azufre, las botellas cerveza regadas por el piso, los charcos de sustancias de dudosa procedencia, la fuerte música y los gritos de la gente que disfrutaba de toda la esencia no fueron impedimento alguno para que Shadow lograse estar un poco más cómodo y tranquilo, quitando todas esas preocupaciones en su cabeza que eran reemplazadas por las letras y la melodía que los Hooligan Vampires tenían en sus canciones, despertando sensaciones nuevas en él. </p><p>Su cuerpo se tensaba un poco al igual que sus músculos, pero extasiado por el ambiente sólo se dejaba llevar por la presentación de los animales en el escenario que se desvivían por dar el mejor de los espectáculos para impresionarlos.  </p><p>Y tras un largo rato, Shadow había perdido la noción del tiempo, porque se percató de que llevaba ya escuchando, al menos, tres canciones del show. En una de esas, entre el bullicio de la gente que se movía como pescados enlatados, había sentido el tacto de alguien; era una mano que había recargado su palma entera en el pecho del agente, sin previo aviso y tomándolo por sorpresa. </p><p><em> El azul se te ve muy bien </em> , Shadow no había podido reaccionar ante la voz de Sonic al principio por lo distraído que se encontraba, pero lo reconoció en cuanto observó la pintura roja fosforescente brillando en el pelaje del héroe que le había hablado justo en la oreja, provocándole un escalofrío; él alcanzó a pegar su cuerpo al del Sonic para escucharlo mejor.  <em> Pero, en lo personal, el rojo es mi favorito. </em> </p><p><em>stay</em><em>cool</em><em>!</em> <br/><em>he'll</em><em> be fine,</em> <br/><em>i'll be </em><em>alright</em><em>too</em><em>!</em> </p><p><em>...you</em><em> can </em><em>always</em><em> come back home,</em> <br/><em>when standing up </em><em>to</em><em>the</em><em> eternal </em><em>fame...</em> </p><p><em>don't</em><em> be </em><em>afraid</em><em>to</em><em>go</em><em>,</em> <br/><em>holding...</em> </p><p>Shadow no necesitó más de unos segundos para buscar el rostro del héroe, mostrándole una muy diminuta sonrisa junto a unos entrecerrados ojos con los que parecía burlarse, y que apenas y podían verse por la oscuridad del lugar y con la que Sonic le siguió el juego al responderle de la misma manera. </p><p>Se sentía como el Club Rouge, pero con una vibra más peligrosa y atemorizante, y con el ideal de que en aquel instante eran uno contra el otro y nadie más. </p><p>Esa misma madrugada, aunque la mano en su pecho se quedó pintada, el beso en la mejilla sólo se quedó en su memoria. </p><p>. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>AYER </p>
  <p><b> Número Desconocido  </b> <em> ~Recepción  </em> <em> C.C.’s </em> <b>  [20:35:04]:  </b>Buenas noches, soy el Portero de su edificio. Tomé su número telefónico de la agenda de datos que usted y su colega nos proporcionaron al principio de su estadía para poder avisarle cualquier cosa. </p>
  <p><b> Número Desconocido  </b> <em> ~Recepción  </em> <em> C.C.’s </em>  <b> [20:36:00]: </b> Perdone que lo moleste, Señor Hedgehog, pero ha llegado otro paquete. Cuando pueda pasar a recogerlo, y firmar antes de que se vaya de viaje, por favor. Gracias. </p>
  <p><b> Número Desconocido  </b> <em> ~Recepción  </em> <em> C.C.’s </em> <b>  [20:40:05]: </b> Por cierto, como me pidió que le notificara sobre la persona que viene a dejarle los paquetes, le menciono que esta vez sólo lo ha dejado y no dijo nada más. Parecía que tenía prisa. </p>
  <p>HOY </p>
  <p><b> Número Desconocido  </b> <em> ~Recepción  </em> <em> C.C.’s </em> <b>  [09:02:07]: </b> Buenos días, soy el Portero de su edificio. </p>
  <p><b> Número Desconocido  </b> <em> ~Recepción  </em> <em> C.C.’s </em> <b>  </b> <b> [09:07:04]: </b> Disculpe que lo moleste, Señor Hedgehog, pero sólo para avisarle que el paquete aquí sigue. Estaré hasta la una de la tarde para que pueda recogerlo y firmarlo conmigo ya que durante la noche me cubrirá otro empleado por asuntos personales. En caso de que llegue otro paquete, mi compañero lo recibirá pero yo le notificaré a usted. </p>
  <p><b> Número Desconocido </b>   <em> ~Recepción  </em> <em> C.C.’s </em>  <b> [09:09:03]: </b>  En caso de que no pueda venir antes de la hora que le menciono, sólo dígale al muchacho que esté en la recepción que recogerá un paquete a nombre de  <em> The </em>  <em> Hedgehog </em> <em> .  </em>Gracias.” </p>
</blockquote><p>Shadow miró la bandeja de mensajes por segunda vez en el mismo rato, absorto en confusión por no entender nada de la información que recibía de golpe. Tenía un sinfín de mensajes y correos remitidos por el Comandante, pero lo primero que él había visualizado en la barra de tareas de su teléfono habían sido los mensajes que el portero se había molestado en mandarle. </p><p>Su mirada terminó en el techo, pensando y tratando de recordar por qué razón no había visto las notificaciones más temprano esa mañana. En cuanto se irguió del sofá en el que había colapsado la noche anterior, la realización le pegó hasta revolverle el estómago cuando observó dónde se encontraba: había terminado durmiendo en el hogar de Amy Rose, justo después del concierto al que había asistido junto al resto del gang. </p><p>Se quiso golpear por idiota y despreocupado. Nunca había visitado el hogar de Amy antes, así que se sentía algo raro que la primera vez estando allí hasta se había quedado a dormir. </p><p>Le daba un poco de vergüenza. </p><p>Aunque muchas de sus emociones parecían patearle por dentro, lo único que optó por hacer fue arrojarlas a lo más hondo de su consciencia y mirar el reloj del taburete a su lado para checar la hora; eran las doce de mediodía, en sábado, con Rouge a un costado en el piso y Knuckles enseguida de ella durmiendo, con Silver acostado en el sillón individual frente a ellos. La pareja estaba felizmente acurrucada y rodeada de almohadones y cobijas que hasta le daba <em> sólo un poco </em> de cosa despertarlos. </p><p>Sin embargo, y después de todo, era Shadow de quien se estaba hablando. </p><p>Luego de maldecirse a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado y sacudir a Rouge para hacer que la murciélago despertara —cosa que logró luego de golpearla en la cabeza con la palma de su mano—, le comentó que debía irse. Shadow murmuraba sus oraciones con tal de no despertar a quien sea que estuviese durmiendo dentro del hogar, pues su lógica apuntaba a que, si ellos cuatro se habían quedado en la sala, era probable que los demás anduviesen regados por las habitaciones. </p><p>Y siendo sinceros, no quería tener que lidiar con nadie en aquel estado. </p><p>Con Rouge entendiendo e intentando despertar al equidna, Shadow corrió hasta la entrada donde halló sus patines y procedió a ponérselos. Se despidió de Rouge tan rápido que la murciélago sólo le dijo que se bañara en cuanto llegara porque seguía con el cuerpo manchado en pintura azul. Shadow, ignorándola, finalmente desapareció tras la puerta de la morada. Ella, que había escuchado pasos acercándose desde el pasillo, se giró para observar cómo un desganado Sonic llegaba a acostarse en el sofá donde antes había estado el agente. </p><p>—¿Qué mosco le picó? —había escuchado la murciélago la ronca voz del héroe, haciendo notar la repentina despedida de Shadow, estirándose sobre el mullido sofá— Ni siquiera desayunó. </p><p>—Es un poco tarde para desayunar, cielo —sonrió por su parte Rouge, dejando a Sonic un poco pensativo por el cambio de tema. </p><p>—Bueno, será para la otra —el erizo logró hacer una mueca y, subiendo sus hombros, se levantó del mueble para retomar su camino hasta la cocina—. ¿Te apetece un café? —le preguntó después a la murciélago, quien le asintió con alegría. </p><p>Al darle la espalda, Rouge notó algo que llamó su atención: justo en la cadera y parte de la cola, Sonic tenía impregnado un rastro de pintura azul. Había sido un poco difícil darse cuenta porque, si bien reconocía ella, la pintura neón seca frente a la luz se asimilaba mucho al pelaje del héroe. </p><p>Por supuesto, una carcajada fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de que Sonic le dedicase una mirada llena de confusión, preguntándose por qué de repente la murciélago se reía sola. </p><p>. </p><p>Lo último que quería Shadow, era admitir en voz alta que había estado esperando noticias del portero durante toda la semana. Decir que se sentía un poco ansioso por ver con qué salía el misterioso anónimo era una total mentira con la cual no planeaba seguir engañándose. Se hallaba molesto porque, por más que no querría hacerlo, seguía tomándole importancia a unos mensajes que no parecían tener contexto, ni mucho menos coherencia, de una persona de la cual ni siquiera sabía la identidad o las intenciones que tenía con él. </p><p>Cuando llegó a la recepción, unos minutos antes de que su portero cambiase de turno con el nuevo, le agradeció por el buen servicio. Cuando Shadow se había referido a que le avisase cualquier cosa sobre el asunto, no había pensado en que el sujeto haría un estupendo trabajo. </p><p>Dejando aquello de lado, lo único bueno de la noche anterior era que no había pensado en su ligero problema en todo ese lapso de tiempo donde su más grande preocupación era que la prensa no los encontrase en la clandestina capilla. De hecho, ir al concierto parecía haberlo relajado más de lo que pensaba, pues tampoco podía quejarse porque lo poco que recordaba que había ocurrido durante el show o después en el after party —ese al que asistieron con los Hooligan Vampires luego de una invitación por parte del amigo de Amy— lo había disfrutado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. </p><p>Lo malo era que no recordaba cómo había llegado a parar al hogar de Rose. Y lo peor era que, tras verse en uno de los espejos decorativos que Rouge tenía enseguida de la entrada en el departamento, se percató de que la mano en pintura roja de Sonic seguía postrada en su pecho. Su mente empezaba a divagar, cuestionándose si lo que había ocurrido entre ambos era lo correcto. Su conversación con Knuckles volvió a su consciencia, y Shadow entonces obtuvo más preguntas que respuestas. </p><p>Volviendo a su realidad, el sonido del empaque tocando el cristal de la mesa de noche lo despertó de su trance. Parecía tocar vidrio con vidrio, y Shadow se dignó a abrir la bolsa de papel café para encontrarse con una bolsita cristalina de celofán decorada como habitualmente: la tarjeta roja en letras negras, el listón dorado, con un bote de cristal lleno con granos de café. </p><p>Shadow primero arrancó la tarjeta, con el corazón palpitándole a gran velocidad pero el desconcierto en sus cabales. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “¡Hola! Esta vez no tengo nada que contar. </em> </p>
  <p><em> ¿Cómo siguió tu herida? Según pregunté, se supone que no duraría mucho porque te regeneras más rápido de lo que uno piensa. Es fascinante, quisiera poder hacer lo mismo. </em> </p>
  <p><em> De todas formas, me preocupé mucho por lo que pasó. </em> </p>
  <p><em> No soporto el calor, pero soporto menos el agua. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Por cierto, ¿te gusta el café?” </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Al finalizar de leer, el agente frunció el ceño y sacó el bote de café de su bolsita protectora: las etiquetas mencionaban una marca que él jamás había visto en alguna tienda, sin contar que no había precio alguno y parecía ser café importado por el lenguaje en el que estaba escrito tanto el nombre en la tapa como el logo que mostraba. </p><p>Su cabeza comenzaba a ponerse en dualidad: el misterioso anónimo le estaba surcando las ideas, pero el pico de curiosidad con Sonic siempre había estado contemplado en su margen. </p><p>Exhalando con desgano, llegó hasta la cocina donde dejó el producto sin abrir en una de las alacenas. Luego, caminó hasta su habitación y dejó la cuarta tarjeta al fondo de su clóset, apilándola junto a las tres anteriores. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Hooligan Vampires = No creo que nadie haya entendido esta referencia, así que la explicaré por mi cuenta. Hay una banda de rock que me gusta mucho y donde mi actor favorito es guitarrista, la cual se llama Hollywood Vampires; su canción "Whole Lotta Love" es una de mis favoritas.<br/>Claramente el actor que es parte de los Hooligan V., y que viene siendo amigo de Amy, es el personaje de Tommy Thunder a quien después describiré mejor.</p><p>En alguna parte, menciono también que Cream es "alumna" de Knuckles = Esto es otra referencia a algunos de mis fanfics donde Knuckles la toma en su tutela para conocer más sobre el mundo del chaos y cosas así que tienen que ver con otros fanfics que escribo. Quizá algún día me anime a postearlo aquí.</p><p>Hay otra parte donde menciono que Silver tiende a malinterpretar cosas: esto se debe a un "incidente" que ocurrió entre Knuckles y Shadow, cuando eran más jóvenes, y que pronto también describiré en el fic.</p><p>-Por cierto, si no quedó muy claro sobre lo que Rouge y Knuckles piensan sobre Shadow es porque tengo otro fanfic que postearé al final de este para explicar toda la perspectiva del "misterioso anónimo", donde Knuckles tiene todavía más participación.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scared To Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota(s): Tres cosas: la primera es que este capítulo es muy, pero muy, muy largo. </p><p>La segunda es que, después de mucho tiempo, les traigo un pequeño aviso de que el título ha sido cambiado de “Chanel” a “Dopamina”, y que esta historia será publicada pronto en otras plataformas, ¡por lo que ya tenemos portada! ¡Pueden checarla en el primer capítulo de esta obra! Me tomó sólo unos cuantos meses, pero por fin vamos casi a la mitad de este fic. Quiero decir que me tengan paciencia, por favor: nunca he manejado o usado un beta porque, en lo personal, siempre edito, corrijo y ensamblo mis propias historias por mí mismo, así que cualquier error pido una disculpa. </p><p>Y la tercera es que ya pueden encontrar la segunda versión de esta historia disponible, titulada “Serotonina”, en mi perfil. </p><p>En fin, ¿no sé si recuerden que les dije que el capítulo anterior me había gustado mucho? Bueno, éste me ha gustado todavía más por cómo me quedó y lo que trata. Por fin, hemos llegado al clímax de la historia. Recuerdo cuando les dije que esto no era para tomarse en serio. Mírenme ahora, es una de las historias mejor planeadas que he hecho además de HNLY. </p><p>Cómo sea. Sólo tómenlo de mis ensangentadas manos antes de que me arrepienta y empiece lo explícito. Dios. Díganme qué opinan, por favor. Me ayudaría una retroalimentación. </p><p>Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para poder hacer que más gente se nos una a este pedazo del fandom :) </p><p>En el último capítulo les pasaré el playlist en el cual me basé para crear toda esta historia y también les explicaré qué onda con esta breve saga, la cual ha tomado nombre de “Formula”.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 </p><p>Dieron las siete con cincuenta de la noche y la máquina se detuvo, indicando que el café estaba listo. Shadow cerró el tarro cristalino, con <em> Apotos </em>  <em> Coffee </em> en letras doradas justo en la tapa y en la etiqueta recién leída, para poner la tetera por fuera y así servir el caliente líquido en la taza. </p><p>Desde hacía un buen rato se había animado a abrir algunos de los presentes que el extraño anónimo le mandaba y no podía mentir: las galletas de chocolate amargo y el café griego, de todos ellos, eran los que más le fascinaron. No sabía si era porque le gustaban los colores y olores fuertes, pero estaba complacido por haberlos probado. </p><p>Muy en el fondo, y tras algunos días de haberse preguntado cómo es que el causante de tales cosas sabía con exactitud sus sabores favoritos, realmente le agradecía los detalles a su anónimo <em> secreto. </em> </p><p>—<em> Vamos a ir a cenar  </em> —escuchó después la tranquila voz de Rouge al otro lado de la línea , regresándolo al presente— <em> . </em> <em>  Esta vez Vector nos está invitando a quedarnos a dormir, así que definitivamente no llegaremos esta noche... Pero no te preocupes, estaré allí mañana temprano  </em> —él siguió vertiendo el líquido con cada detalle que la murciélago le describía—. <em>  ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? Todos estarán aquí. </em> </p><p>—Muy seguro —contestó todavía más relajado. Aun cuando no podía verla, él sabía lo mucho que ella le rodaba los ojos; por supuesto, a él no le importaba porque lo único que quería en aquel momento era tener un poco de privacidad—, necesito desafanarme de esto antes de que nos vayamos mañana. Yo estaré bien, vayan y diviértanse —y con un suspiro desde la otra línea, anunciando la derrota de Rouge, él continuó en voz baja—. Vete con cuidado. </p><p>Shadow escuchó unos cuantos murmurios, como si de repente hubiesen tapado la bocina del teléfono al otro lado. Su mente se quedó ida, esperando a ver si recibía algún otro comentario por parte de su colega que parecía estar más enfocada en otra cosa que en la conversación que ambos tenían. </p><p>El café llegó al tope de la taza, haciéndolo derramar un poco sobre el granito de la barra. Él chistó la lengua, un poco molesto por su distracción; alcanzó a tomar una servilleta y limpiar un poco. </p><p>—<em> De acuerdo, llegaré temprano por ti para irnos juntos...  </em> <em> Knuckles </em> <em>  te desea buenas noches </em>  —luego de un pequeño rato en silencio, ella le repitió. Con cada una de sus palabras, él daba un paso en dirección hasta el sillón de la sala donde mantenía silenciada la televisión, la lámpara de noche prendida y su portátil encendido con un documento abierto y vacío—;  <em> cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes hablarme, Shadow. </em> </p><p>—Gracias por tu preocupación, Rouge —respondió él, frunciendo el ceño, dejando la taza en la mesa de noche justo alado del portátil. </p><p><em> Pero no me trates como si fuese un niño </em>, fue lo que quiso decirle, en realidad. </p><p>Una vez que cortó la llamada, dio un suspiro y checó la barra de tareas en su teléfono: los mensajes en los grupos de la organización seguían llegando como locos, los correos del Comandante exigiéndole regresar al trabajo lo tenían harto, y las demás notificaciones en sus diferentes redes sociales, las cuales ni siquiera usaba, le daban ganas de lanzar el jodido celular por fuera del balcón... </p><p>...Cosa que, aunque sonaba tentadora, lo que logró hacer fue simplemente apagar la pantalla y ponerlo boca abajo sobre la golpeada mesa de noche. Se talló las sienes, ignorando el potente dolor de cabeza que le provoca pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer. </p><p>Ese mismo día, justo cuando recibió noticias del Comandante, Shadow se percató de dos cosas: la primera y más importante, era que se había olvidado por completo sobre la misión asignada que el Teniente les dio hacía tiempo atrás, y de la cual debían partir el domingo por la mañana —es decir, al día siguiente—; y la segunda, era que ya habían pasado <b> nueve </b> días desde que su problema con el misterioso anónimo dio comenzó. </p><p>Si recapitulaba lo suficiente, tenía cuatro tarjetas apiladas al fondo de su clóset que estaban escondidas por sobre algunos de los ropajes que muy pocas veces utilizaba, y que bien Rouge le había comprado alguna vez, con todos los postres acumulados en el refractario postrado en la mesa de noche de su sala pareciendo mera decoración —y que por mera suerte la pareja no parecía notar cada que llegaban a entrar al departamento, o si lo hacían simplemente los ignoraban—. Le era un tanto extraño pensar que, técnicamente, les estaba guardando un secreto tan grande como aquel. </p><p>Luego de un buen rato, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, decidió empezar a teclear en el portátil donde mantenía los informes que debía escribir; la cosa le duró unos cuantos minutos porque, tras escuchar el sonido del teléfono de nuevo, tuvo que meterse a la bandeja de mensajes para percatarse de algo que le revolvió el estómago: con el nombre del héroe resaltando en negro y tomando prioridad por sobre los demás textos, Shadow no supo si arrancarse los ojos o tirarse ahora él del balcón. Una parte de él quería seguir trabajando en lo suyo e ignorarlo por completo, pero la otra mitad se decidía más por prestarle atención y verificar que todo estaba en orden, pues bien podía ser algo urgente como algo tan banal. </p><p>A pesar de que el héroe era alguien tan predecible, a veces Shadow no podía leer las intenciones de Sonic. Tampoco podía saber lo que pensaba, ni mucho menos se imaginaba lo que haría. </p><p>Esa ocasión era una de esas veces. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:10:58]: </b> Hey! </p>
</blockquote><p>Chistando la lengua, se quedó estático. </p><p><em> ¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas? </em>, se preguntó, todavía observando tranquilamente el mensaje que sus dedos por algún motivo no podían seleccionar. </p><p>Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cuál era su relación con el héroe, el agente habría contestado que ni si quiera él sabía. A veces se portaban como los rivales que solían ser cuando adolescentes, a veces se portaban como los mejores amigos que la gente y los paparazzis creían que eran, a veces no se hablaban por semanas, a veces se hablaban de más... </p><p>Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza pensar en el peso que la presencia de Sonic podía llegar a darle en esos recientes años. </p><p>En la misma posición, su mente divagó hasta recordar todo lo que vivió con él desde el principio de su vivencia en la tierra, y es que los cambios llegaron al grado en que las anécdotas de oro, desenterrándolas desde lo más profundo de su memoria, tomaban génesis en sus aventuras. Desde que el Doctor Eggman comenzó a tomarse más tiempo para elaborar sus planes, tanto ellos dos como el resto del gang se mantenían más relajados y con mucho tiempo libre; por ello el Team Dark trabajaba junto al H.Q. Central de G.U.N. desde hacía unos años, por eso Sonic y Tails se la pasaban viajando, por eso los demás intentaban estructurar sus nuevas vidas. </p><p>Volvió a su realidad cuando otro mensaje hizo vibrar el teléfono. Por inercia, su pulgar se adentró al chat del héroe, aguantando la respiración en cuanto leyó. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:11:00]: </b> ¿No vendrás? </p>
</blockquote><p>Aun cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la conversación, la consciencia de Shadow rememoró el concierto, sin poder evitar que le entrase un bochorno que le calentaba la cara y las orejas, sonrojándole muy débilmente las mejillas. Él recordaba muy bien la calidez del beso durante el show, de las caricias bajo la oscuridad y las luces neón del maquillaje y las lámparas, con los gritos de la gente y la ruidosa música al fondo. </p><p>Sabía que, sólo quizá, mucha gente los hubiese visto al igual que parte de sus amigos. Y no es que le importase, pero en aquel momento no quería lidiar con nadie. Además, la cuestión no era si todo lo hubiese vivido en un sueño o en la realidad, sino la intención del por qué había pasado. Creía que tocar el tema no era lo mejor por el momento, pero con Sonic pisándole los talones le era difícil aceptar el hecho de que... </p><p>Bueno, se habían besado. <em> Otra vez. </em> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Shadow H. [20:11:03]: </b> Buenas noches. </p>
  <p><b> Shadow H. [20:11:05]: </b> No, esta vez no. </p>
</blockquote><p>En cuanto mandó el mensaje, decidió salir del chat lo más pronto posible. Cerró la aplicación y decidió poner el teléfono hacia un costado, tratando de ignorar la jaqueca que le aparecía. Se posó una mano en la barbilla, exhalando con profundidad toda su frustración. </p><p>Hablar de Sonic era un tema que no le gustaba mucho por simples razones, sumando el hecho de que todas ellas eran producto de años frustrados en los que Shadow apenas y sabía lo que hacía con su vida. Si bien ocurrió durante uno de los cumpleaños del héroe la primera vez que se besó con él, el agente sólo recordaba una plática sobre estrellas, una divagación entre el tema que los había orillado a mirarse a los brillantes orbes bajo la oscuridad de un chalet donde él, por mero instinto, se arrojó ante los brazos de un Sonic que lo recibió confundido pero cómodo. </p><p>Shadow, simplemente, no quería admitir que con el paso de los años había desarrollado cierto afecto hacia aquel inútil, porque una parte de sí mismo creía que no era un cariño en sí. Le era un tanto increíble de su parte que, tras los eventos de aquel día, le había tomado un respeto y devoción a Sonic al igual que viceversa. Estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo, si Shadow lo analizaba, sabía que había <em> algo </em> que no le terminaba de convencer con respecto a la dinámica que compartían, y se debía a la tensión que ambos manejaban cuando estaban juntos o se encontraban solos. </p><p>No sabía cómo llamarle a tan rara experiencia. Había leído libros y artículos enteros sobre lo que provocaba el “enamoramiento”, pero en su propia percepción él pensaba que no se trataba de algo así, ya que en ocasiones encontraba irritante y molesto al héroe. Incluso no quería verlo o sentirlo, y estaba seguro de que Sonic pensaba lo mismo. No encontraba la respuesta correcta para llamarle a tal sentir. No quería llamarlo “amor” porque no sabía si realmente lo era; según lo había conversado con Rouge, desde aquella vez, posiblemente podría tratarse de una simple atracción platónica o un interés sexual... </p><p>Pero Shadow, simplemente, no estaba seguro de nada. Cargaba con ese pensamiento, cuestionándose si hablarlo algún día era lo mejor.  </p><p>Sumado al problema del misterioso anónimo, el agente sólo se confundía más porque todos esos ideales, que surcaban su mente por años con respecto al héroe, eran reemplazados por las tarjetas y su dueño. </p><p>El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y Shadow optó por tomarlo para verificar que estaba en lo cierto: no saldría de esa a menos de que le diese por terminado el tema al héroe. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:11:08]: </b> ¿Por qué no vendrás? </p>
  <p><b> Shadow H. [20:11:12]: </b> Estoy ocupado. </p>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:12:17]: </b> ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo? </p>
</blockquote><p>El agente se mordió la lengua, reflexionando si seguir la conversación era lo más coherente a hacer. </p><p>Por un momento, observó a su alrededor. La taza de café que se había servido ya estaba más que fría en la mesa de noche. </p><p>¿Qué más daba? Al parecer no terminaría sus labores temprano. </p><p>Suspiró, negando con su cabeza; sus dedos comenzaron a teclear. </p><p><em> ¿Por qué la insistencia?  </em> La mitad de él se preguntaba,  <em> ¿por qué el afán de seguir aquí? </em> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Shadow H. [20:13:00]: </b> Lo que tenga o no tenga qué hacer no es de tu incumbencia. </p>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:13:07]: </b> No, pero estoy seguro de que es más divertido que estar rodeado de gente besuqueándose como lo estoy yo. </p>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:13: </b> <b> 15 </b> <b> ]: </b> Actualización: también están planeando una pijamada en parejas. Auxilio. </p>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:13: </b> <b> 20 </b> <b> ]: </b> ¿Estás en casa, cierto? </p>
</blockquote><p>Shadow no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada seca. Luego de reflexionarlo, frunció el ceño, confundido. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Shadow H. [20:13: </b> <b> 22 </b> <b> ]: </b> No. </p>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:13: </b> <b> 24 </b> <b> ]: </b> ¿Por dónde vivías? </p>
</blockquote><p>Sabía que había algo detrás, después de todo. </p><p>El héroe de seguro estaba tratando de escapar de la salida que tenía con el resto del gang y quería refugiarse con él. </p><p>Si tenía que ser sincero... Era típico de él. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Shadow H. [20:13:26]: </b> Ni se te ocurra venir. </p>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:13:33]: </b> La parte buena de seguir aquí es que le puedo preguntar a Rouge. </p>
  <p><b> Shadow H. [20:13:38]: </b> No empieces, erizo. </p>
  <p><em>“Sonic H.” ha mandado una ubicación en tiempo real.</em> <br/><em>A diez minutos de camino.</em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Y de repente, se le paró el ritmo cardiaco. No supo si por la sorpresa, el asombro o la preocupación que le dio leer esa simple oración. </p><p>Shadow se levantó velozmente del sillón, picando con furia la ubicación que el héroe le había proporcionado. </p><p>—¿Qué rayos hacen en la primera sección de Night Babylon? —la duda le golpeó tan fuerte que, sin querer, dijo en voz alta. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Sonic H. [20:14:01]: </b> Llego en menos de 10min. </p>
</blockquote><p>Shadow miró el reloj neón de su taburete. Eran las 08:14 p.m. </p><p>El agente no pudo formular ninguna respuesta por estar procesando la conversación que recién había tenido. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer, antes de admitir que el héroe se encontraba en camino, fue resignarse y apagar la pantalla del teléfono. </p><p>Se quedó estático, en medio de la sala. No supo si seguir haciendo sus labores o esperar a que Sonic apareciese mágicamente. </p><p>El imbécil, de nuevo, estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana. </p><p>Cuando menos lo pensó, prendió la pantalla del teléfono al recibir otro mensaje, esta vez de Rouge. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Rouge  </b> <b> Bat </b> <b> ! [20:18:00]: </b> Mensaje sin contexto, pero me lo agradecerás luego. </p>
  <p><b> Shadow H. [20:19:00]:  </b>Mujer, ¿qué hiciste? </p>
</blockquote><p>Pero en cuanto sus dedos terminaron de teclear, pudo escuchar unos golpecitos en el vidrio de la puerta cristalina del balcón. Las cortinas tapaban el exterior del departamento, por lo que el agente no tenía idea de qué podía haber afuera. </p><p>Luego, otro mensaje en el chat de su colega. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> Rouge  </b> <b> Bat </b> <b> ! [20:19:15]:  </b>¡Diviértete, cielo! </p>
</blockquote><p>Shadow rodó los ojos, fastidiado no sólo con ella sino también con la persona que, sabía él, se hallaba esperándolo. Se giró sobre talones, observando la silueta que se formaba con la luz de la luna, tras las albinas cortinas. Caminó hasta deslizarlas, junto a la puerta, saliendo para encontrarse con el dueño de muchas de sus pesadillas. </p><p>—La vista es impresionante —escuchó a Sonic, sentado en el barandal de mármol; cuando se acercó lo suficiente hasta él para poder acomodarse a su lado, Shadow pudo mirar la bolsa de plástico negro que el héroe mantenía en su regazo, la tienda <em> Purple </em>  <em> Stain </em>  <em> Liquor </em> en el logotipo—. Mira, llegué a comprar algunas cosas y te traje una gaseosa porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa... Por cierto, ¿interrumpo algo? —cuestionó al final, dirigiendo su brillosa mirada hacia el estoico semblante del agente. </p><p>Shadow se fijó en el bote de aluminio: <em> Chaos Soda </em> en la etiqueta, de color roja. </p><p>—Qué audacia la tuya de preguntar después de invitarte solo —respondió Shadow, de forma estoica. Se cruzó de brazos mientras Sonic sólo carraspeó, bajándose del barandal para encararlo. </p><p>—¡Oh, vamos! —comentó ahora él un poco burlón, y el agente le arqueó una ceja—. No tengo nada qué hacer y eres el único que parece estar disponible esta noche. </p><p>—Entonces soy tu última opción —en cuanto Shadow le replicó de vuelta, el héroe abrió los ojos tanto como su rostro le permitió. </p><p>—¡No! No me di bien a entender... —se rascó la nuca, tratando de evitar la mirada crítica del agente— Es que... </p><p>—Bueno, en mi caso, yo no quería que vinieras porque a veces me gusta estar solo —Shadow siguió encarándolo con los fieros orbes, haciendo a Sonic dirigirse directamente a él por la presión. Ninguno de ambos se dignó a hablar con la tensión en el ambiente; el agente pasó su lengua por los dientes delanteros, el héroe se mordió un labio—. Esta ocasión es una de esas veces. </p><p>Sonic no necesitó otra palabra para esconder la bolsa tras de sí, sintiéndose avergonzado por “irrumpir” en el hogar de Shadow. De igual forma, no lo demostró aun cuando los nervios le comían el estómago. Sin mostrar ni una debilidad ante Shadow, el héroe le dedicó una mirada combinada entre la pena y la seriedad, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si estuviese indignado. </p><p>—¿Te molesta mucho que haya venido? —le preguntó casi susurrándole, sin quitar la decidida mirada de él. </p><p>Las pupilas del agente se dilataron. Shadow sintió la garganta arder. </p><p>Se quedó meditando unos cuantos segundos antes de responder, quieto por pensar bien las palabras que quería escoger. </p><p>El silencio predominó por ese breve momento; el oscuro manto del cielo, aún con las grisáceas nubes que desaparecían de poco a poco, reveló más estrellas hasta formar constelaciones. La helada brisa se sintió, haciendo a ambos sentir escalofríos. </p><p>Por supuesto que no le molestaba pero no estaba en sus planes de aquella noche ser distraído, y mucho menos por él. </p><p>—No, está bien —respondió él, suspirando; en Sonic apareció una diminuta sonrisa mientras Shadow intentaba no sonar tan molesto. Lamiéndose los labios, relajó los músculos y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza—¿Piensas pasar o te congelarás aquí afuera? </p><p>Ambos caminaron hacia dentro del departamento, cerrando la puerta del balcón tras de sí. Las cortinas quedaron corridas, surcando el salón con las luces que se veían desde las calles junto a la que emanaba la televisión silenciada y el portátil en la mesita. </p><p>—¿Qué no se supone que saldrías con tus amigos? —rompió el silencio Shadow, volviendo a preguntarle con una pizca de curiosidad. </p><p>—Nuestros —le corrigió Sonic, tomando asiento en el sofá—. Y ese era el plan, pero tú no fuiste y Silver tampoco quiso, así que me iba a quedar solo. En la mañana fui a la villa donde se está quedando —el héroe posó la bolsita de plástico sobre la mesa de noche, moviendo un poco la taza de café que el agente había olvidado llevar al fregadero, para sacar las gaseosas y las frituras que había comprado—. Podría volver, pero no me apetece andar en bote a esta hora —y abriendo uno de los paquetes, le indicó a Shadow que se sentara enseguida de él—. En fin, terminé viniendo porque Rouge y Knuckles lo sugirieron y heme aquí ahora. </p><p>Allí estaba la razón del por qué su colega le había mandado aquel mensaje. </p><p><em> R</em><em>o</em><em>uge maldita </em> <em> . </em> </p><p>—Debes conseguirte más amistades —siguió Shadow cruzado de brazos, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Caminó en dirección a la cocina para llegar a los estantes, buscando entre sus curiosidades algún bowl para poner todas las frituras. </p><p>—Tengo muchas, pero cada una tiene las suyas propias —por el contrario, Sonic comenzaba a agarrar desde la bolsa—. Es algo complicado, pero igual los comprendo. Si quieren salir todos en una cita colectiva, adelante, no soy quién para detenerlos —el agente volvió a la sala para encararlo, analizando cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca—. Aunque debo admitir que se siente un poco raro llegar a esta edad en donde todos tus conocidos tienen a su pareja ideal o alma gemela y tú sólo estás vagando por el mundo, sin entender bien la necesidad de ello —y de repente, Sonic lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa satisfecha. </p><p>Shadow no mostró ninguna reacción, pero muy en sus adentros le sorprendía escuchar tal ideal desde la boca del héroe. Él sabía que Sonic siempre había tenido problemas con respecto a su vida amorosa, ya fuesen los fanáticos locos que le declaraban su amor cada vez que lo veían o incluso los malentendidos que había llegado a tener con algunos de sus amigos —por ejemplo, de entre ellos, los enormes problemas entre él y la Princesa de Soleanna de la cual Shadow no recordaba bien el nombre—. </p><p><em> Es muy distraído incluso con sus propios sentimientos </em> , recordó lo que  Knuckles  había dicho el día anterior <em> . Estabas celoso. </em> </p><p>—Tienes veinte años, todavía eres joven —respondió con un semblante estoico, haciendo a Sonic arquear las cejas por el asombro. </p><p>—...Sólo me ganas por un año, Shadow —intentó interrumpirlo el héroe, ignorando el hecho de que prácticamente le ganaba por otros cuarenta y nueve. </p><p>—A lo que me refiero —elevó un poco la voz el agente, haciendo a Sonic callar. Se aclaró la garganta para seguir su explicación, caminando hasta el sofá individual para quedar frente a frente con él, siendo separados por la mesita de noche—, es que, aunque hemos recorrido mucho, todavía nos falta más. Quizá sólo no has encontrado el momento, la persona o el camino correcto —y subió sus hombros, como si quisiese restarle importancia al asunto—. Tienes toda una vida para averiguarlo. </p><p>Shadow quiso golpearse a sí mismo por decir tanta cursilería y estupidez junta. ¿Por qué razón trataba de confortar al imbécil de su rival con cosas tan banales como las que estaban conversando? </p><p>Sonic no hizo ni un ademán o gesto mientras lo escuchaba. Al contrario de ello, le prestaba tanta atención que Shadow comenzó a preguntarse si lo que había dicho, si quiera, tenía algún sentido. </p><p>—A lo mejor y tienes razón —se rascó la barbilla el héroe, pensativo—. Pero, no sé, es complicado. Amy dice que la experiencia del amor es muy diferente para todos, y habla mucho sobre el lenguaje del amor y esas cosas pero... —y guardó silencio, mirando un punto fijo en la alfombra. Estuvo unos cuantos segundos reflexionando hasta que volvió a mirar los carmines ojos del agente— ¿Tú qué opinas de eso, Shads? — le arqueó una ceja, con los fieros ojos destellando una extraña emoción que Shadow, bien creía, pudo identificar como curiosidad. </p><p>—Ese no es mi nombre —frunció el ceño él, mostrándole los colmillos tras el humillante apodo. </p><p>—...No respondiste mi pregunta. </p><p>Shadow se pasó la lengua por los dientes; de repente, los músculos se le tensaron y sintió arder algo en el estómago. Se recargó en el sofá, inclinándose un poco. </p><p><em> Estabas celoso.  </em>La voz de Knuckles se hizo presente. </p><p>¿Qué opinaba de lo que decía Rose? Opinaba que por un breve instante, había olvidado que Amy seguía con la insistencia de que ella y el héroe comenzasen una relación. </p><p><em> Estabas.  </em> Las orejas se le aturdieron.  <em> Celoso.  </em>La cabeza le pulsó. </p><p>—Mi opinión no puede ser tan específica —le respondió, cortando todo tajo de conversación—. La respuesta, en sí, no creo que te incumba. </p><p>Pero la realidad era que no sabía. </p><p><em> Pero  </em> <em> estabas celoso </em> . Casi podía imaginarse a  Knuckles  riéndose frente a él.  <em> En muchas ocasiones has estado celoso </em>. </p><p>Shadow, simple y sencillamente,<em>  no sabía. </em> </p><p>—Tal vez sí, dependiendo de esa respuesta —tras asentir la cabeza, en son de entendimiento, Sonic le sonrió de forma picarona. </p><p>—No tengo nada con nadie, Sonic —contestó Shadow de forma serena, tratando de terminar la plática. </p><p>Ninguno movió la boca o soltó algo para decir. La pantalla del portátil se apagó, dejándolos con la poca iluminación de la televisión y el exterior del balcón. Shadow pudo sentir la tensión y la adrenalina correrle por las venas, no sabiendo qué esperar por parte de Sonic. </p><p>Las miradas cargadas de ambos, aun con la poca oscuridad, fueron suficientes para que el héroe entrecerrara los ojos y le mostrase un semblante furioso. </p><p>—¡Mentiroso! —le dijo en un tono molesto, levantándose del sillón entretanto apretaba los puños— ¡Ya sabes que no me gustan las mentiras!</p><p>—Déjate de idioteces, no hay nadie y punto —replicó él, siguiendo sus movimientos. La mesa de noche no parecía ser un obstáculo para que, en cualquier momento, alguno de los dos se tirase sobre el otro—. Y aunque lo hubiese, no tendría por qué estar explicándote o aclarándote tal cosa. </p><p>—Yo creo que sí, Shadow —ahora Sonic, cruzándose de brazos, empezó a golpetear el suelo con el <em> tic </em> en su pie—. Cuando salimos, usualmente sólo conversamos, ¿no? —le preguntó, rodeando la mesa para acercarse al agente; con su dedo índice lo señaló, como si estuviese encarándole— Ayer nos besamos estando en el concierto, viejo. </p><p>—Estaba muy oscuro y tú lo viste, creo que ambos nos equivocamos en... —intentó Shadow hacerlo razonar, pero Sonic le negó repetidamente con la cabeza. </p><p>—Estoy seguro de lo que hice, pero creo que tú no —lo interrumpió, bufando al final. Lo hizo caer nuevamente al sillón, acorralándolo—. ¿Significó algo para ti ese beso? </p><p>La entonación con la que había dicho las cosas era tan seria que Shadow no supo reaccionar a tiempo. Desprevenido, se acomodó en el mullido mueble mientras Sonic lo encarcelaba en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ambos: las manos las tenía en los descansos del sofá, no dejando paso a que el agente se levantase ni se moviese mucho por la cercanía en la que estaban sus rostros. </p><p>Con un mal movimiento que hiciese, ambos terminarían besándose de nuevo. </p><p>El agente quiso decir algo, pero nada se formulaba en su consciencia. No hallaba las palabras correctas para comenzar a dialogar, por lo que puso una de sus manos en el pecho del héroe para alejarlo de él. </p><p>—Desafortunadamente, sí —fue sincero, siendo testigo del cómo el semblante molesto de Sonic pasaba a uno más relajado—. He estado pensando en eso todo el día, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza —intentó empujarlo con cuidado al mismo tiempo en el que el héroe prestaba atención a sus oraciones—. Estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo y no hablar de ello, como la última vez, si tú también lo estás. </p><p>El héroe suspiró, cansado. </p><p>Shadow, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco, creyó sentir una fuerte decepción por parte de Sonic. </p><p>La primera vez que ocurrió tal cosa, cuando eran más jóvenes, habían acordado en no mencionarle absolutamente nada a nadie no sólo para resguardarse, sino también para que los demás no actuaran raros con ellos. </p><p>Desde aquel entonces, Shadow se arrepentía de haber estado de acuerdo con el trato; creía que, de haber sido diferente, las cosas en la actualidad podrían haber sido diferentes. </p><p>El beso por supuesto que significaba algo para él, no por nada se estaba haciendo un mártir desde hacía unas horas. </p><p>—¿Por qué quieres que me olvide de lo que pasó ayer? —le cuestionó Sonic, alejándose de él.  </p><p>—¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia? —por su parte, Shadow le mostró un semblante confuso. Al no escuchar la refutación del héroe, el agente prosiguió— Sólo fue un beso, tal vez ambos nos dejamos llevar por el momento, como siempre, y es todo. No necesitas encontrarle una explicación a algo que ya pasó y no se repetirá. </p><p>Shadow terminó por aclarar como si se lo dijese a sí mismo. Quería empezar a creerse su propia mentira porque no podía seguir tolerando lo mucho que le daba importancia ese tipo de cosas. Más que nadie, él sabía que lo que habían hecho era sucedo de una noche. </p><p><em> A veces, ese tipo de cosas son las que más duelen </em> , era algo que le decía Rouge.  <em> Esas que piensas que no van a durar, que te hacen sentir como que sí, pero en realidad no. </em> </p><p>Quizá no necesitaba una explicación, después de todo; quizá y a lo mejor eran de esas cosas que pasaban de vez en cuando, y no tenían por qué tener peso después. </p><p>Quizá. </p><p>—Si vuelve a pasar —empezó Sonic, dirigiéndole un serio semblante—, entonces lo hablaremos, porque no creo que sea coincidencia o accidente si vuelve a repetirse. </p><p>Quizá no. </p><p>Él sabía que no era así. No era coincidencia, no era un accidente. </p><p>Shadow terminó por exhalar profundamente. Asintió con desgano, siendo derrotado; con paciencia, espero a que Sonic se tranquilizara y se sentara de nuevo en el sofá. </p><p>—¿A eso viniste? —le preguntó después de un rato, intentando quitar la tensión que se había quedado en el ambiente. </p><p>—No —le negó él con la cabeza, mirando el techo para no tener que dirigirse a él—. Realmente quería pasar tiempo contigo, pero no quiero que te sientas incómodo a mi alrededor por lo que pasó. </p><p>—No lo hago —se lamió los labios él. Sonic, entonces, volteó a verlo abochornado—. ¿Te apetece comer algo? </p><p>—¿Sabes cocinar? —un tono burlón apareció al final, con una diminuta sonrisa que hizo a Shadow corresponder el gesto. </p><p>—Vamos a pedir, no seas ridículo, erizo —se levantó el agente, siendo seguido por el héroe. </p><p>—¿La forma de vida perfecta no sabe cocinar? —intentó bromear el otro, adentrándose a la cocina junto con él. </p><p>—Sí, pero no quiero hacerlo. </p><p>. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “Ya me dijeron que te vas de viaje unos días. Sé que es por trabajo, pero igual es una lástima que no podamos vernos. Digo, no es como que nos viéramos tan seguido tampoco, pero al menos me podía conformar con escuchar tus gritos a Silver y tus maldiciones a Knuckles a través de los comunicadores. Era divertido hacerte enojar y ver tus reacciones junto a ellos. </em> </p>
  <p><em> La verdad, siempre que viajo los echo de menos a todos. No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero, bueno, a ti te voy a extrañar más. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Por cierto, sé que no le estás diciendo a Rouge sobre estas notas. No te preocupes, esto queda entre tú y yo. </em> </p>
  <p><em> La verdad, no me gustan los secretos. Los repudio. Sin embargo, haré una excepción. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Seré una tumba sellada hasta que esto termine. Si es que eso ocurre. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Éxito en tu misión.” </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Al final, y después de haber tenido una noche conversando, mirando películas y comiendo, Shadow se quedó mirando la puerta del balcón por la cual Sonic había salido hacía apenas una hora. </p><p>El reloj del taburete neón daba justo la una de la madrugada y el corazón le latía a mil por hora; sentía como si le estuviese dando una de las afamadas taquicardias, como si de repente su cuerpo se fuese a desvanecer en cualquier momento. Increíble, inexplicable, inigualable. En una de sus manos la nota, en la restante el obsequio: un paquete de golosinas compradas con la etiqueta de <em> Purple  </em> <em> Stain </em><em>Liquor </em> <em> . </em> </p><p>Sentía como el mundo se les estaba colapsando por un simple pedazo de papel entintado. </p><p>Sólo por un momento, quiso conectar dos ideas tan estúpidas que a la vez parecían ser tan coherentes y similares, creyendo por ese breve instante que el inútil del héroe se trababa del misterioso anónimo.<span class="TextRun SCXW92395113 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW92395113 BCX0">Sólo por un momento, tuvo miedo de vivir algo que presentía que se repetiría pronto.</span></span></p><p>Shadow, entonces, simplemente supo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Still Don't Know My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota(s): Hola, mi nombre es Grimes y no tengo autocontrol. </p><p>Esta historia nació porque quería explicar detalladamente uno de mis oneshots. Ahora ya no sé cómo parar porque creé una saga completa. </p><p>En fin, disfruten. Ya vamos a mitad de la historia; el capítulo siete es el que más me ha hecho enojar, pero el seis es el que más me hizo dormir. </p><p>Igual, este capítulo aparte de ser el más corto también es el más conciso. Literal toda la trama se resume aquí y considero que esta es la nota más importante que el anónimo escribe.</p><p>Pero, no sé, díganme qué opinan ustedes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 </p><p>Otra de las ventajas de ser la forma de vida perfecta, era que no necesitaba mucha comida a comparación de sus semejantes mobianos, pues tenía un buen sistema inmunológico, además de un excelente metabolismo. Con el paso del tiempo, en su vivencia en la tierra, había aprendido a llevar una dieta rica en frutas, legumbres y otras cosas, tomando por costumbre desayunar pesadamente para, después, no comer nada el resto del día. En síntesis, él no comía mucho debido a que su apetito no duraba tanto y podía saciarse muy rápido, pero lo cierto era que Shadow gustaba no sólo del proceso de preparar y elaborar las recetas la comida que iba a degustar, sino también de sentir esa satisfacción de que realmente comía como un mobiano normal haría cotidianamente. </p><p>Por ende, al día siguiente se despertó con todo el afán de atragantarse durante el desayuno, cosa que no hacía tan seguido. Él no se hallaba en sus seis sentidos —porque los black-arms desarrollan seis sentidos, a veces siete—, así que de un momento a otro en el comedor de la cocina había huevos revueltos con verdura y salchichas, pan tostado con mermelada, dos tazas de café llenas de crema y azúcar, un pequeño bowl de fresas cortadas con plátano y otro bowl con hojuelas de maíz y leche. </p><p>De sólo ver el mueble, se le revolvía el estómago. Y Rouge sólo mostraba una sonrisa burlona, esperando el momento exacto en el que Shadow se echó un bocado de huevo revuelto a la boca, sorbió algo de café, tragó una cucharada de cereal y saboreó las fresas.  </p><p>Alguna vez había escuchado a Knuckles decir que uno de sus conocidos horneaba y preparaba comida para manejar y controlar su enojo. No muy seguro de sus decisiones de ese domingo por la mañana creía que, por haber hecho todo aquel desastre, aquella también era su forma de procesar su encuentro con Sonic y todo lo que había conllevado. Con extrañeza, se sentía tan confundido como molesto por si quiera pensarlo, porque por supuesto que le pesaba lo que había sucedido con su rival... </p><p>...Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes le preocupaba más lo que estaba pasando dentro del departamento; la tensión se sentía en el aire, haciéndolo reflexionar sus propias palabras. Shadow no era una persona que se dejase consumir por los nervios o el miedo pero, si tenía que ser sincero, simplemente no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarle a su colega todo el tema de las notas y los regalos que el anónimo secreto le estaba mandando. </p><p>Tenía la mala suerte y desdicha de que, justo esa mañana a la misma hora en la que Rouge iba llegando al edificio, el portero le mandó a llamar para que recogiese otro de los agraciados paquetes que el anónimo mandaba. </p><p>—Tárdate lo que quieras en abrirlo, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta saber qué hay allí —le dijo la murciélago en un tono monótono, sentada al otro lado de la mesa contra él, dándole un trago a su café—. Esa cosa no se va a mover si no es bajo tu propia voluntad —pareció encararle y, seguido, le señaló con la fruncida mirada la bolsa café que descansaba frente a ellos, en medio de todo el caos de comida. </p><p>Shadow, frunciendo el ceño, le bufó. Se resignó a hacerle caso, pues tan pronto como hiciese las cosas más rápido terminaría con ello. </p><p>Suspirando, tragando duro otro bocado, tomó la bolsa y la abrió como habitualmente. Sacó de ella una pequeña bolsita de celofán cristalino que contenía una cajita de aluminio de colores verdes y amarillentos, amarrado con un listón dorado con la típica tarjeta roja, y la nota que, bien conocía él, sabía a quién pertenecía. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “Hola. Me pasó algo muy extraño. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Tuve una pequeña plática con alguien que aprecio mucho y me sentí un poco mal porque descubrí algo: no puedo corresponderle de la misma forma en la que me pide hacerlo. Mis amigos dicen que probablemente es porque hay alguien más que capte mi atención, pero yo no estoy seguro de eso. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Quería decírtelo porque no tengo a nadie más a quién contarle hasta el momento, estoy un poco frustrado porque no comprendo mucho lo que está pasando. No lo digo con el afán de que me ayudes a pensar, pero me sirve de mucho desahogarme de esta forma así que sólo ignora esto último. </em> </p>
  <p><em> En fin, esta vez te dejo un té que compré hace tiempo en el mercado de  </em> <em> Apotos </em> <em> ; viajo seguido hacia allá porque veo a un conocido que tengo por la costa. En alguna ocasión le he hablado de ti, tal como a mis demás amigos, y me dice lo mismo que todos: </em> </p>
  <p><em> A sus ojos, eres una persona muy misteriosa.” </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Su respiración se detuvo, visualizando la caligrafía y el detalle de las letras. Después, abrió la bolsita para sacar la caja de té y hojearle las etiquetas: la misma marca del <em> Apotos </em>  <em> Coffee </em> estaba en la insignia. </p><p>De repente, escuchó cómo Rouge se aclaró la garganta para recordarle que todavía se encontraba allí; por un breve momento, había olvidado que su colega estaba a su lado, esperando a que terminase para comenzar a detallar lo que ocurría.  </p><p>—¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme? —preguntó Rouge al final, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos junto a la pesada tensión.  </p><p>Shadow no necesitó algo más para armarse de valor; sabía que le debía una explicación a Rouge por todo lo que había ocurrido desde el instante en el que habían llegado de su primer viaje en Sunset Hills, desde su escena en el Club Rouge, desde los eventos en el concierto. </p><p>Se lamió los labios y hasta se pasó la lengua por los dientes, reflexionando la génesis del tópico, dejando la tarjeta por un lado para encarar la mirada de ella, afilada como los diamantes. </p><p>—Hay algo que también debo de confesarte —le respondió, haciendo a la murciélago arquear ambas cejas en son de confusión—, y estoy seguro de que no te va a gustar. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Feel It Coming/Solito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning(s): mención de sangre/heridas, escena implícita de sexo.<br/>Nota(s):<br/>Recién empezado el año, les quiero comentar que ojalá todos tengan uno muy bueno. Esperemos a ver qué depara esta nueva experiencia, así como ver qué nos espera!</p><p>También aviso que ya estamos por el capítulo siete, el cual me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé debido a ciertos problemas en el argumento; me descuidé unos días y, debo sincerarme, se me olvidó que muchos de los "huecos" que hay en esta historia son porque también estoy desarrollando la segunda parte donde los estoy explicando, lmao.</p><p>En fin, este capítulo es definitivamente mi favorito por los tópicos que toca. Creo que Shadow es el tipo de personaje que aunque no comprende bien los sentimientos, y le toma tiempo hacerlo, cuando lo hace se ve que los analiza y abraza muy bien. Por cierto, no soy muy bueno escribiendo explícitamente escenas de sexo, así que perdón si se siente incompleto pero me gana el lado poético y al final termino haciendo un desmadre.</p><p>Por favor, háganme saber su opinión al respecto si es que llegan a leerlo, no importa si es anónimamente, me gustaría saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en cuanto a la caracterización de los personajes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>7 </p><p>Rouge estaba segura de algo: su paciencia era ilimitada. Importaba poco cuánto deseara golpear a Shadow para hacerlo entrar en razón, o simplemente hacer que el idiota se dejara de estupideces, porque al final de cuentas ella misma le tenía una paciencia que sólo los Dioses podían conocer. </p><p>Por desgracia, y a su parecer, el misterioso anónimo no era un Dios. </p><p>A medida en que el cronómetro en la pantalla avanzaba, los dedos de la murciélago intensificaban el <em> tip-tap </em> sobre el roto teclado. Pronto las coordenadas de su colega aparecieron en el computador, haciéndola suspirar del alivio entretanto OMEGA seguía insistiendo en que le pasase la ubicación de Shadow para encontrárselo durante el trayecto hacia el final de la base fantasma en la que se encontraban atrapados ambos. </p><p>Rouge, quien al contrario de ellos se mantenía resguardada en las afueras de esa misma base, llevaba <em> horas </em> decodificando el sistema de seguridad para poder abrir paso a su dúo de compañeros; mientras OMEGA investigaba las señales de unos transmisores magnéticos que debían rastrear, Rouge aprovechaba para conversar con Shadow. La misión era pan comido, así que nada les impedía seguir haciendo su labor al mismo tiempo en que tomaban un tema tan importante como aquel que no habían podido concluir desde que salieron de Central City. </p><p>—...Entonces, ¿crees que tu admirador secreto es alguien de los amigos de Sonic? —pareció afirmar ella al aire los hechos planteados, todavía presionando como loca el código de alarmas para no activar las trampas de las celdas y pasillos por donde ahora el dúo corría, siendo perseguidos por algunos de los guardias robóticos que custodiaban la guarida—. Si me lo preguntas, creo que podría ser Silver. Tú sabes que siempre me ha dado la impresión de que su admiración hacia ti es un poco... </p><p>—¡No es Silver, Rouge! —la interrumpió por su parte Shadow con un tono elevado, esquivando algunas de las balas que los robots disparaban; la murciélago se quedó a media palabra, analizando las de su colega. Cuando el agente y su acompañante llegaron al computador central, tanto él como Rouge esperaron a que OMEGA cargase toda la información de la base hacia su propio operador, resguardando todo el disco duro. Al mismo tiempo, Shadow se acomodaba el comunicador de muñeca y el auricular de la oreja—. La única pista que tengo es porque el baboso del portero fue quien lo dijo y yo lo confirmé con la última nota que él me dio, también por algunas cosas que pasaron —y tras interceptar uno de los robots que amenazaba con darle frente, comenzó a dar lucha para proteger a un estático OMEGA que seguía sin terminar de cargar los archivos—. ¡Y no es un admirador secreto, solamente me escribe! </p><p>Rouge rodó los ojos, un tanto exhausta. La verdad era que no quería tener aquella conversación nuevamente porque había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces llevaban ya hablando de ello. Shadow había explicado, desde hacía unos días, su situación con respecto al anónimo secreto y lo mucho que se le dificultaba poder aclarar las cosas, pues por una parte tenía problemas intentando hallarle una solución a su extraña dinámica con Sonic; por otra, estaba el hecho de que el anónimo comenzaba a llamar su atención más de lo que le estaba gustando. </p><p>No es que a Shadow le “gustase” lo detallado que el anónimo era con él, sino que, después de resignarse tras varios días de la misma rutina, había despertado cierta atracción hacia tal misteriosa persona. </p><p>La cuestión radicaba en que, según la opinión del portero de su edificio y la misma intuición del agente, su admirador secreto se trataba de una persona muy cercana a él. Rouge lo veía más como una ventaja a comparación de su colega, que lo veía más como un problema de no acabar porque el anonimato parecía atrasar más el tema que darle un avance, siendo los ejemplos más claros las absurdas notas sin sentido. </p><p>Era martes y según lo que recordaba Rouge, Shadow había mencionado que iban <b> doce </b> días desde la primera tarjeta que recibió aquel viernes tras su llegada de Sunset Hills. Ella sabía que su colega sólo estaba poniendo excusas para no darse cuenta de una realidad que lo estaba cegando... </p><p>Shadow tenía un admirador secreto, pero él no quería verlo como tal porque eso significaba que le estaría dando más importancia de la que debería. </p><p>—Di lo que quieras, cariño; los regalos no se irán a ninguna parte —contestó burlona, y Shadow le bufó por el micrófono. OMEGA siguió en su posición, siendo defendido por el agente que, irónicamente, comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. Las mismas tarjetas te señalan las pistas y no creo que sea coincidencia que sepa dónde has estado o con quién, pero tu pequeño cerebro no conecta los mensajes ocultos que te escribe en cada una de ellas porque eres un terco... —finalizó, señalando en un ademán con su dedo índice su propia cabeza a pesar de que el erizo no la veía, justo cuando OMEGA terminó de pasar la data. </p><p>Él y Shadow siguieron su curso hacia la salida de la base, volviendo a toparse con un puñado de robots que comenzaron a dispararles. Rouge, por su parte, siguió pensando en sus propias palabras, reflexionando al esperar alguna respuesta proveniente de Shadow. Al no escuchar nada de su parte, la murciélago se quedó estoica; su cabeza parecía hacer <em> click  </em> al mismo tiempo en que el agente se pasaba la lengua por los dientes delanteros, paciente a escuchar lo que su colega dijese lo que él ya  <em> presentía </em>. </p><p>—...O a menos de que ya lo hayas hecho, pero tengas miedo de confirmar lo que ya sabes —volvió Rouge a romper el silencio entre ellos, hablando más para sí misma. </p><p>—Batallé un poco tratando de comprender la situación —admitió tranquilamente él a pesar de que a su alrededor había un completo caos, sacándola de su trance, con partes de robots desparramadas al igual que OMEGA contratacando a lo idiota con sus propios rayos. Rouge no dijo nada, paciente ahora a que continuase y el dúo saliese de la zona—, luego me di cuenta de que era más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Creí que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero ahora tengo respuestas a mis dudas —respondió Shadow al final, corriendo en dirección a donde Rouge les indicaba en la pantalla del comunicador—. Mis encuentros con él han sido algo complicados. </p><p>La murciélago se rascó la nuca, tratando de comprender a lo que su colega quería llegar. Se halló procesando las oraciones de Shadow una y otra vez, hasta que el hámster en su consciencia corrió, haciéndola percatarse de un punto clave: encuentros. </p><p>Shadow no había frecuentado a nadie más que a <em> cierto héroe </em> durante esas últimas tres semanas. </p><p>Cierto héroe al cual, siempre que veían, le brillaban los ojos tal como las bellas esmeraldas caos. </p><p>La última vez que habían estado en casa, Rouge pudo ojear las tarjetas que decían pistas sobre las ubicaciones y eventos en los que el anónimo había estado y se había encontrado con Shadow. No había que ser un genio para reflexionarlo ya que todo le llegó de golpe, por lo que, conectando los puntos, quería decir que... </p><p>—¡Shadow! —lo llamó entre toda la conmoción. Abrió sus ojos tanto como su rostro le permitió, llegando a ese punto de realización. Rouge se levantó de su asiento dentro de la cabina en la minivan que habían tomado prestada* de G.U.N. para salir exasperada azotando las puertas traseras, observando a lo lejos las siluetas de ambos integrantes caminando hacia su dirección. Ella no aguantó más, y voló hacia ambos para acercarse lo suficiente, gritándoles de por medio— ¡¿No te referirás a que...?! </p><p>Shadow escupió sangre, producto de un mal golpe que uno de los guardias robots le había dado justo en la mandíbula, y le asintió aun sin dirigirle la mirada. </p><p>—Dije que no es un admirador secreto, Rouge —cuando el carmín de sus ojos se encontró con los aqua de ella, Shadow se lamió los resecos labios. Se quitó el auricular de la oreja derecha, y apagó el comunicador para confrontarla de una vez por todas con una fruncida mirada—, porque estoy seguro de que es Sonic. </p><p>. </p><p>El jueves de esa misma semana, llegaron como habitualmente a Central City; el viernes, se cumplieron <b> quince </b> días desde que Shadow recibió la primera nota, por lo que había preguntado al portero, sutilmente, si no había recibido noticias del misterioso anónimo durante esa semana. El portero, no muy seguro de qué decirle, le había contestado que no. </p><p>Por lo tanto, el sábado por la noche se prepararon para salir con el resto del <em> gang  </em>a la demostración de Roller Derby a la cual los Chaotix los habían invitado desde la semana antepasada. Cabía destacar que, al principio, Shadow no estaba muy convencido por sus experiencias vividas en esos últimos días, pero él sabía que oponerse a esa salida haría que Rouge no sólo lo obligase a reflexionar todas las decisiones tomadas en su corta vida, sino también a retomar aquel tema que, siendo sinceros, quería tocar estando más tranquilo. </p><p>La situación del anónimo le carcomía el estómago, pensando seriamente en que la persona detrás de ello podía ser aquel a quien tanto estaba tratando de evitar, y que él tenía en mente que vería aquella noche. </p><p>—No debes cuestionarte tanto el quién haya sido, sino la intención del por qué lo está haciendo —había mencionado su colega, tranquilizándolo durante el camino a su destino; se hallaban caminando por el final del último boulevard que daba paso a las orillas de la ciudad. Shadow, con el ceño fruncido y mil ideas en la cabeza, le asintió en comprensión a pesar de que él mismo se repetía que ya había tomado en cuenta tal cosa—. Sea o no sea el guapo del <em> Blue  </em> <em> Bur </em>, estoy segura de que sus razones tendrá para haberse ingeniado todo este desastre —y le subió los hombros, hablándolo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. </p><p>—Estoy seguro de que es él —contestó por su parte Shadow sin dirigírsele, obteniendo un largo suspiro de Rouge. </p><p>—Confróntalo entonces —le hizo ella un ademán con la mano, observándolo al perfil para después sonreírle con cierta malicia—. Sonic juega muy bien el papel de hacerse el tonto y tú lo has visto, Shadow. </p><p>El agente se pasó la lengua por los dientes, mordiéndose el labio. </p><p><em> Carajo </em>, fue lo que único que pensó al reconocer que Rouge tenía razón, porque de todas las cosas que Shadow sabía, esa era la que más le molestaba. El héroe podía ser muchas cosas... </p><p>Pero, claro, imbécil no era una de ellas.  </p><p>Una vez que llegaron al mismo terreno baldío donde Vector les explicó que se llevaría a cabo el evento, el característico olor a lodo se impregnó a las fosas nasales de Shadow que no pudo evitar recordar su experiencia en el concierto. Para su suerte, y a diferencia de aquella primera ocasión, el lote estaba decorado con pérgolas de luces y banderas de colores que indicaban los caminos hacia carretas de comida que estaban instaladas al principio junto a sillas y mesas tomando espacio, el punto medio ahora siendo la grafiteada capilla con la placa de cemento y que estaba justo en el centro, y el abandonado gimnasio que se ubicaba hasta el fondo del terreno y daba vista a la entrada del bosque, donde empezaba el terreno libre que ya no pertenecía a Central City. El ambiente era muy diferente a lo que él recordaba, siendo no sólo más colorido sino pareciendo más alegre por tanta luz y movimiento a los alrededores; personas y animales caminando por todas partes, algunos yendo en dirección hacia el gimnasio donde se escuchaba tanto ruido y conmoción, con más gente sentada en cualquiera de las mesas donde podían comer. </p><p>Por un momento, Shadow pudo compararlo como una feria cualquiera. No le veía nada de <em> clandestino </em> al entorno, tal como Knuckles les había recordado. </p><p>Un poco sorprendido por la dualidad del lugar, al llegar con el resto del <em> gang  </em>que los esperaba justo afuera de una de las carretas, el dúo observó como Espio, Whisper y Blaze veían a Silver, Vector y Tangle teniendo una competencia de comida mientras Amy y Tails conversaban junto a Knuckles y Sonic. Luego de un buen rato de saludarse, hubo un punto en el que el agente y el héroe se quedaron hasta atrás entretanto los demás jugueteaban y reían. </p><p>—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó Sonic de repente, llamando su atención; posó sus manos en las caderas, esperando paciente a la respuesta. </p><p>Shadow, por el contrario, se le quedó viendo a los ojos. Una extraña sensación le carcomió no sólo la garganta, sino el alma. </p><p>A su consciencia llegó la quinta nota. El agente suponía que, si realmente el anónimo se trataba de Sonic, tendría sentido todo el contexto que en aquel mensaje le había mostrado. Sin embargo, no podía confirmar nada hasta que asegurase más información. </p><p>—Knuckles te comentó —le dijo, jugando la carta de que otro de los mejores amigos del aludido podía haberle hecho saber. Obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de Sonic, con una sonrisa de satisfacción; chistando la lengua, Shadow frunció el ceño—. No hay nada que destacar. El Doctor no ha mostrado ningún interés en revelar su ubicación por ahora. Esta vez no hemos podido ser capaces de rastrearlo a excepción de la última base en la que estuvo. </p><p>—Me imaginé —contestó ahora por su parte él, rascándose una oreja—. Tails tampoco; significa mal augurio —y tras un suspiro, el héroe giró la vista hacia el resto del <em> gang </em>, cruzándose de brazos—. Usualmente, Eggman suele dejar sus pistas de forma más notoria cuando está listo para dar batalla, es como que un mensaje sutil de que quiere que lo encontremos. </p><p>—¿No te preocupa pensar en ello? —le cuestionó Shadow, imitando sus movimientos; ambos volvieron a reencontrar miradas, sintiendo la breve tensión— ¿No te parece extraño lo que sucede con él? </p><p>—<em> Nah </em> —subió sus hombros el héroe, restándole importancia, negándole con la cabeza—. Supongo que ahora se está tomando unas vacaciones. Son temporadas, a veces tarda mucho, a veces no tarda nada. </p><p>Shadow no hizo otro gesto, pensando en sus oraciones. </p><p>—Lo cierto es que estas “vacaciones” huelen a retiro —dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente, haciendo un ademán de comillas con las manos. Obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de Sonic, quien soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Ya no es alguien tan joven, si me lo preguntas, y nosotros ya no somos unos niños —volvió a comentar en un tono más sereno y serio, haciendo al héroe fruncir la boca; ambos reflexionaron un leve instante la situación, pero fue Shadow quien rompió el silencio—. Simplemente... es extraño. Las cosas cambian muy rápido. </p><p>—No tienes idea de cuánto —le rodó los ojos Sonic, sonriéndole al final—, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. </p><p>Shadow frunció la boca, no sabiendo qué más decir. </p><p>Los dos volvieron al silencio, pero ninguno se sintió incómodo al respecto. </p><p>Si algo tenía que admitir, era el hecho de que todo estaba siendo muy extraño; el acostumbrarse a la leve presencia del Doctor Eggman en sus adultas vidas, el percatarse de que hacía tiempo no lo veían, el realizar que desde hacía un buen tiempo que no luchaban contra su merced. Aquellas cosas que tanto había tomado como las típicas, como una diaria rutina, se desmoronaban poco a poco frente a sus ojos y sin que él pudiese hacer algo al respecto porque de eso se trataba la adultez, de tener que avanzar y no mirar hacia atrás mientras aprendes de ti mismo día con día. </p><p>Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir su propio consejo, porque en aquellos momentos sentía que su interior estaba por pudrirse. </p><p>Con sólo ver a Sonic recordaba el asunto de las notas y los regalos. </p><p>No era que precisamente extrañase esos días de antaño en los que sus vivencias como adolescente lo hiciesen sentir que su juventud actual valía la pena, pero el darse cuenta de los cambios que experimentaba era lo que lo hacía salir de su mundo de ensueño y pisar tierra firme. Shadow nunca había sido una persona que anhelase lo inevitable, o que anhelase muchas cosas en general, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, había momentos que extrañaba con todo su existente ser. </p><p>Sus experiencias con Sonic eran el mayor ejemplo de ellos. </p><p>—Por cierto, tengo que cuestionarte algo —mencionó de forma suave, en un tono más bajo, como si pretendiese que nadie más pudiese escuchar la conversación; Sonic sólo le mostró un semblante serio, atento a cada una de sus palabras—. La noche que fuiste a mi departamento, ocurrió algo raro justo cuando te marchaste —se acercó Shadow a él, cortando toda distancia entre ambos. Al contrario de su pensamiento, Sonic no hizo un ademán por alejarse de él o remarcarle su espacio personal, sino que dio un paso adelante para pegar hombro con hombro, acomodándose junto a él; entonces, Shadow prosiguió a susurrarle—. No sé si llamarlo coincidencia o no, pero creo estar seguro de que... </p><p>—¡Ustedes dos! —los dos captaron la eufórica voz de Amy frente a ellos, haciendo que volteasen a verla para percatarse de que la joven les tronaba los dedos, apurándolos. Ambos se separaron rápidamente, observando cómo el resto del <em> gang </em> yacía algunos metros lejos, caminando, mientras Tails los esperaba a los tres a una corta distancia— ¡Ya vamos en camino al partido! ¡Muévanse! </p><p>Después, ella se giró sobre talones y le indicó con un ademán al zorro de que la siguiese. Tails, antes de hacer caso, le dio una sutil mirada a Sonic, y Shadow no necesitó otro movimiento para percatarse con detalle cómo el zorro tan sólo con ese semblante le preguntaba a su mejor amigo si <em> estaba todo bien </em>. Un asentimiento y un pulgar arriba del héroe pareció ser suficiente, porque poco después Tails le sonrió conforme y tomó rumbo detrás de la joven que caminaba a paso veloz, alejándose. </p><p>—¿Te parece si lo hablamos luego? No me gustaría hacer enojar más a Amy —se sobó las sienes el aludido, entrecerrando sus ojos con cansancio; Shadow frunció más el ceño, absorto por escuchar las palabras salir de su boca—. Desde hace unos días ha estado molesta conmigo.</p><p>—¿Se debe a algo en particular? —le cuestionó de vuelta él, pendiente de cualquier otra respuesta. </p><p>Definitivamente aquella noche sería extraña. </p><p>—No tengo idea —le negó Sonic con la cabeza, suspirando. Ambos comenzaron a caminar también—. Parece que respiro y se molesta más. </p><p>Siguieron el mismo curso, llegando al abandonado gimnasio donde estaba todo el desastre de gente; una vez que todos entraron, Shadow observó cada uno de los detalles del lugar, decorado con las mismas cortinas de luces y lámparas de papel que iluminaban, con las gradas cercanas a la pista de madera encerada y las multitudes de personas sentándose a lo largo del recinto. </p><p>Un poco a lo lejos, Shadow visualizó a los integrantes de uno de los equipos que jugarían aquella noche; mientras algunos se estiraban y practicaban en la pista, otros conversaban entre ellos. Cada uno llevaba un casco y una camiseta de color negro con relieves verdes, el logotipo del equipo en medio de ambas prendas y los sucios patines al estilo disco de colores oscuros; uno que otro mantenía heridas abiertas en las caras o rodillas, otros ya estaban sudando mares. </p><p>Shadow sintió una leve incomodidad con la transpiración de la escena, pues se veía que jugaban <em> muy </em> rudo. </p><p>—Bueno, las reglas son simples: son dos equipos con cinco jugadores cada uno —escuchó el <em> gang </em> la voz elevada de Vector a medida en que caminaban por el espacio de las gradas, buscando los asientos reservados que el cocodrilo había conseguido al principio de la pista—. Cuatro defensas, un anotador. El ganador es el equipo que más puntos anote durante toda la partida. </p><p>—¿Cómo es que anotan los puntos si sólo corren por la pista? —preguntó Knuckles, un poco concentrado en maravillarse con cada detalle. </p><p>—No es sólo correr por la pista, hay una estrategia detrás, Knuckles —quiso Tails aportar a la conversación, recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de los demás chicos que prestaban atención a sus palabras; Silver, quien iba tras de ambos, se rascó la nuca un poco desconcertado—. Entre más veces pase el anotador por las defensas contrarias, más puntos tendrá el equipo; no es sólo llegar a la meta, sino sumar todos los puntos que puedas. </p><p>—Tails tiene razón —concordó después Vector, obteniendo una sonrisa del nombrado—. La cosa es que este tipo de partidos son más pesados y peligrosos que los oficiales; somos clandestinos, al final de cuentas —subió sus hombros, queriéndole restar importancia al asunto y el miedo a sus amigos. </p><p>—Estos eventos no son permitidos en estas zonas y muchos podríamos llegar a parar a la cárcel porque no hay reglas —mencionó Espio, dirigiéndose a Sonic y Shadow quienes, junto a él, iban hasta el final del grupo. </p><p>—¿Cómo que no hay reglas? —se metió Amy, posada a la izquierda de Blaze, mostrando un semblante entre la confusión y el miedo— ¿De qué hablas, Espio? </p><p>—¡Por Chaos! —la duda no les duró mucho, pues tan pronto como el camaleón quiso profundizar en su explicación, Silver les interrumpió al llamar la atención; todos voltearon hacia donde el albino señalaba con su dedo índice, exasperado por lo que sus ojos observaban: dos de los integrantes del equipo contrario habían comenzado a luchar uno contra el otro, haciendo que uno de ellos comenzase a sangrar por el golpe tan fuerte que le propinaron en el rostro— ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Le acaban de romper la nariz a ese sujeto! </p><p>—Santo Gaia... —se tapó la boca Tangle, tomando también la mano de una confundida Whisper que empezaba a asustarse; en menos de unos segundos, el semblante de la lémur cambió a uno de emoción, levantando ambos brazos por la excitación— ¡Yo también quiero intentarlo! —y otorgándole una mirada a Whisper, la lobo le negó repetidamente con la cabeza. </p><p>—Wow, se ve horrendo —habló Blaze quien, tras haber mostrado un semblante monótono toda la noche, sonrió de forma burlona. Rouge, justo a su derecha, sólo se carcajeó por su reacción tan estoica y a la vez tan extasiada—. Sin embargo, he de admitirlo... sería divertido entrar —miró a la murciélago, quien le asintió un poco dudosa. </p><p>—Seguro mi equipo ganaría —comentó Sonic, mirando el caos que traía el equipo de jugadores, no esperando a que alguien le respondiese de vuelta. </p><p>Para su mala suerte, Shadow seguía justo a su lado. El agente, con una mueca en el rostro, volteó a observarlo para encararlo. </p><p>—¿Es una afirmación, erizo? —le preguntó, arqueándole una ceja. </p><p>Ambos reencontraron miradas, intensas, con el ardor recorriéndoles el estómago. </p><p>—Es un hecho, Shads. </p><p>Espio, Amy, Blaze y Rouge, quienes eran los más cercanos a ambos y podían escucharlos, se vieron unos a la otros con cierto asombro y preocupación, pues al menos dos de ellos ya sabían lo que se avecinaba. </p><p>—Mencionas todo con mucha seguridad —volvió a hablar Shadow, importándole poco el seudónimo por el cual lo había llamado, importándole poco el hecho de que sus amigos seguían viéndolos con total atención—. Podría ser lo contrario. </p><p>—<em> Wanna </em>  <em> bet </em>   <em> that </em> <em> ,  </em> <em> buddy </em> <em> ?  </em>—preguntó a su vez Sonic en un tono juguetón, mostrándole un semblante y una sonrisa burlona con la que le enseñó los afilados colmillos. </p><p>Amy sólo alcanzó a taparse la boca, atónita con la interacción entre los dos erizos. Por su parte, Blaze sonreía divertida al igual que Rouge, quien soltaba una ligera carcajada. Espio, al contrario, arqueó ambas de sus cejas entretanto procesaba las palabras del héroe —porque, por desgracia, no sabía mucho inglés—. Los seis ignoraban el desastre en el que el resto del <em> gang  </em>se hallaba, gritando entre sí sentarse o ir a comprar comida para disfrutar el partido. </p><p>Shadow sólo alcanzó a suspirar, pasándose la lengua por los dientes. Una parte de sí creía que no debía seguirle el juego a su rival, pero la otra lo jalaba a continuar y disfrutar el momento. </p><p>Él presentía que en cualquier momento se arrepentiría. </p><p>—¿Qué insinúas? —de repente, tanto él como los demás escucharon a Amy meterse a la plática, distrayendo a Shadow de todo pensamiento y haciéndolo tocar tierra— Cuando usas ese tono, significa que habrá problemas, Sonic... </p><p>Blaze y Rouge soltaron unas pequeñas carcajadas mientras Shadow escondió una leve sonrisa que amenazaba con salir y Espio fruncía la boca, dándole la razón a la joven. La rosada había dicho lo que todos habían pensado. </p><p>—¿Qué tal una pequeña apuesta? —le contestó el héroe a su mejor amiga, posando sus brazos en sus caderas— Algo ligero, para que Shadow no se canse —se burló frente al agente, quien entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, volteándose hacia él. </p><p>—¿Qué tal... —dijo Rouge, haciendo que los cinco se dirigiesen a ella; la murciélago se tocó la barbilla, pensativa, por unos segundos hasta que prosiguió— si el perdedor paga la cena del otro? </p><p>Espio soltó un chiflido con el que Shadow giró la vista para echarle un <em> mal de ojo </em>. El camaleón, a pesar de ello y al igual que la gata, siguió con una sonrisa socarrona; Amy fruncía el ceño preocupada y un alegre Sonic estaba dispuesto a continuar con el juego. </p><p>Shadow, sintiendo una pesadez en su pecho.  Maldijo de mil y un formas a su colega por meterse en los asuntos que no le convenían. Sabía que Rouge hacía aquello para que él pudiese darse una oportunidad de tocar el tema del misterioso anónimo con el sospechoso número uno. </p><p>—Por mí está bien —volvió a decir Sonic. </p><p>—Te estabas tardando —le respondió en un tono monótono Shadow, relajando los músculos y el semblante para mostrarse más estoico de lo que aparentaba. Aunque no había sido muy claro con su mensaje, el héroe supo exactamente a lo que se refería, así que sólo le asintió en son de acuerdo— Me impresiona. </p><p>—Intentaba controlarme, pero no puedo estar tranquilo, ya me conoces —subió sus hombros el nombrado, dándole una ojeada a una divertida Rouge, agradeciéndole en silencio—. Mucho menos cuanto te tengo al lado —le murmuró después, tan pronto como Espio caminó hasta donde las chicas se encontraban, checando cómo el camaleón y Blaze se susurraron unas cuantas palabras mientras Amy, más tranquila pero un poco frustrada, optó por negarles con la cabeza y acercarse hasta donde el resto el <em> gang </em> yacía. </p><p>Una vez solos, Shadow sintió el estómago revolver. </p><p>—El primer paso al autoconocimiento es reconocer nuestros defectos —le dijo en un tono suave, rompiendo toda cercanía con él; al final, arqueando una ceja, siguió sus movimientos y le sonrió socarrón con los ojos entrecerrados, enseñándole los colmillos. Sonic solamente alcanzó a lamerse los labios—. Háblame más de ello. </p><p>. </p><p>El pitido del silbato, indicando que el partido se había terminado, alcanzó a conmocionar a la gente sentada a lo largo de las gradas, las cuales se habían llenado a último momento en cuanto el rumor de que el héroe de todo el planeta, Sonic the Hedgehog, estaría dentro del partido junto al equipo más peligroso de la zona: los <em> Cobra Inferno. </em> </p><p>El marcador tenía los puntos cincuenta a cincuenta. Shadow escupió saliva y sangre combinadas mientras se limpiaba el resto con el antebrazo, con la lémur todavía en el suelo; el pelaje se le manchó de polvo junto con el líquido carmesí y se desabrochó el casco con desesperación al escuchar los gritos de la gente que celebraba la <em>casi</em> victoria del equipo en el que el azulado héroe había estado, contrario al de él, pues la competencia se había visto un poco reñida. Aún con los moretones de la cara, que no se comparaban con los de las piernas y los brazos, fue testigo del cómo Tangle se restregaba contra el piso por el enojo, golpeándose varias veces la frente en éste, haciendo que su herida volviera a abrirse para después escurrir sangre. </p><p>Silver, a comparación de él, se acercó patinando velozmente a la chica para levantarla, quitándose el celeste casco para arrojarlo hacia un lado, y lleno de culpa y angustia por ver a una de sus mejores amigas teniendo una crisis eufórica sólo por haber perdido un jodido juego. </p><p>—Por Chaos, Tangle, ni en tus peores batallas has estado así —dijo en voz alta él, un poco preocupado; y le extendió la mano a la lémur en son de paz—. Creo que no fue una buena idea meternos a jugar de esta forma tan pesada... </p><p>—¡Oh, habla por ti! —escucharon ambos la animada voz de la joven mientras se levantaba. Shadow, confundido por el repentino cambio de humor, observó cómo ella le palmeó la espalda al albino, haciéndolo dar un brinquito de dolor entretanto ella seguía extasiada en emoción— ¡Esto es lo mejor que he hecho!  </p><p>—Pensé que pelear contra el Imperio Eggman era lo mejor que habías hecho —mencionó ahora Silver, postrando toda su atención en el agente que la veía mantenerse de pie aun cuando seguía un poco desorientada por los golpes. </p><p>—Eso fue antes de entrar en una derby clandestino como este, Sil —le rodó los ojos ella, y tanto Shadow como Silver negaron con su cabeza, incrédulos—.  Suena rudo, ¿no? ¡Mira! —seguido, ella se levantó la manga de la camisa para mostrarles una marca de dientes fresca que se encontraba en su hombro; la sangre hizo a Silver elaborar una mueca de disgusto al contrario de Shadow, que trató de esconder una pequeña carcajada... Le parecía <em> estúpido </em> lo emocionada que estaba la chica por obtener algo tan normal para ellos, y que les pasaba durante sus peleas contra otros enemigos— ¡Alguien de los jugadores me mordió el brazo! ¡Voy a quedarme con esta cicatriz por semanas! —después de gritarles llena de felicidad, el de púas albinas se sobaba las sienes, exhausto, pero más tranquilo; luego, Tangle se volteó hacia donde se encontraban Tails y Whisper, en el suelo, para encararlos— ¡¿Te impresiona, Whisper?! </p><p>—No —contestó confundida la otra, negando son su cabeza también. Tails quien, además de estar siendo vendado por ella en una de las rodillas, soltó una carcajada mientras Tangle sólo asentía despreocupada. </p><p>—Comprensible —de igual forma, ella no quitó su emocionado semblante del rostro. Después, se giró al dúo de erizos— Algún día la impresionaré —dijo segura de sí misma. </p><p>—Muy bien... —mencionó Silver nuevamente, girándose hacia el agente al ver que su compañera de juego estaba perfectamente bien, dejando que la joven patinara en dirección al otro par. Una vez que se quedaron solos, el plateado prosiguió— También lo siento, Shadow, ¿te pegué muy fuerte? —le murmuró un poco bajito, como si tratara de no sacarlo de sus cabales. </p><p>—No —contestó él mientras se sobaba a orillas de algunos moretones color morado que yacían en su torso, obteniendo un semblante relajado pero preocupado de Silver que no se quedaba tranquilo por ver la prueba de su agresividad; el agente, por el contrario, se sentía orgulloso de su potencial. Después, inhalando para aguantar un poco el dolor, se sobó la barbilla—. Sonic pega más fuerte —admitió, aun con el estoico semblante, para tentarlo, pasándose la lengua por los ensangrentados colmillos. </p><p>Silver, atónito por la honestidad del agente, miró a lo lejos al aludido héroe. Sonic llevaba conversando con los integrantes del equipo, en el que habían estado, el mismo tiempo en el que ellos habían checado a Tangle y se habían quedado hablando. </p><p>Durante todo el juego, Shadow había sido testigo de lo letal que Silver era, al igual que él; no le cabía duda de tal cosa, pues conocerlo desde hacía años le había dado una ventaja sobre los demás jugadores que, aun con su rango de expertos en el mundo del roller, no habían podido con el de púas plateadas. La consecuencia más grande eran los moretones que, por mero accidente, Silver le había hecho entre algunas de las partidas. </p><p>Sin embargo, si era sincero, él sabía que Sonic no podía quedarse atrás ya que igualaba las habilidades y el nivel de fuerza que él, tanto como Silver, poseían. </p><p>—Eso me hace sentir mejor, gracias, eh —mencionó ahora Silver en un tono sarcástico, ofendido y a la vez todavía más preocupado por la estabilidad física de Shadow. Le bastó unos segundos para ver por detrás del agente y percatarse de que el nombrado héroe patinaba ahora en dirección a ambos, despidiéndose de los jugadores con los que había tomado conversación hacía algunos momentos—. Hablando del Rey de Roma... —le sonrió al final, frunciendo la boca para no hablar más. </p><p>Shadow no necesitó otro ademán para comprender, y se halló girándose al igual que Silver, esperando el encuentro entre los tres. </p><p>—¡Gran trabajo allí adentro! —les dijo a los dos, con una alegre sonrisa; Sonic también mantenía algunos raspones en las rodillas y golpes en el cuerpo, siendo el torso el más afectado. De igual forma, andaba como si no pasase nada al igual que ellos, acostumbrado al dolor y el ardor— Es una lástima que empatáramos —hizo una mueca, ganándose otra por parte de Silver. </p><p>—Bueno, no te quejes... El equipo en el que estabas es una bestia, y luego contigo dentro de él eran un peligro total —se cruzó de brazos Silver, sobándose uno de los codos, todavía con ese tono ofendido que parecía remarcarle su disgusto; Sonic se carcajeó, tomando su queja con humor, posando sus manos en las caderas mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, escuchándolo con atención—. Además, ustedes dos son unas fieras en todo, parecía que no tenían piedad uno contra el otro —los vio a ambos. Sonic alcanzó a abrir sus ojos tanto como su rostro lo permitió, desconcertado, Shadow se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, un poco sorprendido por escuchar tales palabras: para ser honestos, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la rigidez con la que habían <em> jugado </em>—. Yo sentía que se me salía el corazón cada que le pegaba o empujaba a alguien —y para terminar, solamente bufó. </p><p>—Es más divertido sentir la tensión y la adrenalina —comentó Sonic, sonriéndole socarrón. Silver rodó los ojos, un poco cansado; después, el héroe se dirigió al agente—. ¿Cierto, Shads? </p><p>—Es un concepto interesante —tardó sólo unos segundos en contestar Shadow. </p><p>Obteniendo otra mueca de Silver que, claramente, le decía algo como <em> “¿es en serio?”,  </em>el plateado sólo les suspiró derrotado, sonriendo también. </p><p>—En fin, ¿qué vamos a cenar? —se dirigió Sonic al agente, terminando la discusión anterior.  </p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Silver, metiéndose a la nueva conversación. </p><p>—Aposté con Shadow a que el perdedor pagaría la cena del ganador —antes de que el de betas rojas pudiese contestarle al plateado, el héroe había respondido por ambos; Silver y él sólo intercambiaron miradas, con el primero bastante sorprendido mientras el segundo, resignado, le asentía en acuerdo—. Los dos empatamos, así que lo justo es que él pague lo mío y yo pagaré lo suyo —dijo después Sonic. Shadow, solamente escuchando, se lamió los labios y se cruzó de brazos, sin quitar la mirada de Silver—. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? </p><p>Silver aguantó la respiración unos momentos, analizando la situación que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Las dudas comenzaron a brotar en su cabeza, preguntándose muchas cosas, tratando de hallarle respuesta a otras. Entonces, siendo espectador del cómo la realización pasaba por los cabales del más joven, Shadow frunció el ceño en cuanto Silver suspiró profundamente, sonriéndoles feliz. </p><p>Silver, simplemente, <em>supo</em>. </p><p>No tenía idea de con qué saldría o qué les diría, pero ciertamente no se esperó lo que les comentó después. </p><p>—No, gracias —les negó con la cabeza, rechazando la invitación amablemente. Sonic y él le arquearon una ceja, expectantes a sus palabras—. Disfruten ahora, esta es <em> su </em> noche. Tal vez después podamos salir los tres —y tanto Shadow como al héroe les golpeó la nostalgia, dándose una rápida mirada—, justo como en los viejos tiempos. </p><p>. </p><p>Shadow nunca se imaginó que se encontraría en tal situación. Había tenido pesadillas en las que sucedía, despertándolo con el sudor en la frente y las ganas de vomitar, pero nunca se imaginó que realmente llegaría a pasar otra vez. </p><p>El estómago le daba vueltas, los ojos los sentía no sólo cansados si no también húmedos al igual que sus labios, hinchados y ardidos. Su mente divagaba en el aroma a sudor de la oscura habitación, rodeada por el poco claro de luna que entraba por las puertas cristalinas del balcón. Las cortinas se movían por la fría brisa, la agitación del cuerpo pegado, el calor impregnado, las suaves y desnudas garras tomando las contrarias mejillas, cerrando la cercanía y haciéndolo fundirse en una completa paz combinada en caos, con la destrucción y la armonía. </p><p>No había pensado en cuánto añoraba el pasado, que había tenido una vez, que bien recordaba de forma diferente. </p><p>Los dedos llegaron a las púas de la espalda, acariciando con malicia cada rastro que abarcaban las huellas hasta llegar a la cola; no había algún otro ruido más que el de la respiración rápida, el ascenso y descenso del pecho, las temblorosas extremidades. Fuese Sonic murmurándole cosas tan banales a la oreja como su nombre o pequeñas risas por las cosquillas, o fuese Shadow asintiendo en acuerdo para luego seguir su labor. </p><p>Los recuerdos, al igual que la agraciada nostalgia, le pegaron de golpe. La primera vez había sido igual pero más sutil, más densa y agresiva. Más peligrosa. Nadie, más que ambos, lo sabían. En aquel entonces eran unos torpes adolescentes, y apenas conocían uno del otro, y apenas habían acordado en experimentar juntos; Shadow, ahora, hacía todo con más cuidado, sintiendo que con cada arrastrada le tocaba el alma, creyendo que en algún punto su acompañante se quebraría y pediría que se detuviera, justo como esa primera vez. </p><p>No pasó nada porque ocurrió lo opuesto. </p><p>La energía caos de ambos cuerpos se sentía en el ambiente, haciéndose pesada, ahogándose sin poder recibir más que el caliente aliento contrario. El fuerte agarre con esas afiladas garras, encajándolas en la piel, el aprieto de las piernas sobre su cadera, la humedad de boca a boca y de lengua a lengua. Sonic lo tomaba con cada una de sus vibras, como si quisiese que Shadow nunca se fuese, que se quedase con él por siempre. Y así lo pensaba el agente, porque cada beso no sólo le sabía a satisfacción, sino también a dolor. </p><p>Le dolía confirmar lo que había temido por años, lo que había sentido por temporadas, lo que cada minuto se le resbalaba por la consciencia: estar enamorado era una completa agonía tanto por el sentimiento como por el ser al que tal emoción estaba atada. Él aceptaba, él sabía y él reconocía con todo el dolor en su persona lo que tanto había evitado por años. </p><p>Realmente, mucho, al grado en que llegaba hasta ser embarazoso, gustaba de Sonic. </p><p>Simplemente, el misterioso anónimo ya no era un problema porque, gustaba de Sonic. </p><p>La oscuridad consumiéndoles no fue impedimento para que Shadow supiese dónde tocar o dónde empujar; se halló en un abrazo, rodeando el cuerpo entero de Sonic sobre el sillón, apretujándose contra él como si tratase de fundirse, sujeto a no soltarlo ni separarse, escondiendo su rostro entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello. Parecía que lo necesitaba y viceversa, porque el héroe correspondió el gesto de igual forma, murmurando su nombre entre gemidos con los que aferraba las manos a la espalda contraria, rasguñándolo por simple inercia. </p><p>Shadow nunca se imaginó dónde iba a terminar ni quién lo iba a despedazar, pero sabía que aquel momento de ensueño no duraría porque el héroe correría como siempre lo había hecho. Sabía que tan pronto como había iniciado, terminaría. </p><p><em> Justo como la primera vez. </em> </p><p>Sonic, al contrario, lo reconocía desde un principio porque le dolía mucho admitirlo. Pues Vanilla<em> ,  </em>bien recordaba mientras observaba los brillantes orbes carmines de Shadow arriba de él, decía que el primer amor siempre era un caos; que marcaba y dolía, que era difícil de olvidar pero, así como se sufría, también afectaba de forma placentera. </p><p>Se sentía como dopamina, porque los recuerdos pegaban al grado en que llegaban a sentirse tan bien... </p><p>...aunque muchos de ellos se conectaban, y eso era lo que más pesaba porque significaba que se volvería a repetir la misma historia de siempre. </p><p> . </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? </em> </p>
  <p><em> Bromeo, sé que no fueron vacaciones. </em> </p>
  <p><em> En fin, esta vez te dejo esta carta para decirte que no le preguntes al portero por tu correo. Además, ya supe que alguien vio el último paquete que te mandé. </em> </p>
  <p><em> No me preguntes cómo lo sé. Sólo lo sé. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Te digo todo esto porque sé que no recibiste mis notas anteriores. Creo que ni siquiera te dijeron de ellas en todo lo que estuviste fuera y me alegra porque, si soy sincero, eran un total asco. Perdona que suene un poco acosador, pero tuve que preguntar cuándo volvías para saber si seguir escribiendo o no, y tuve que ir a tu edificio para verificar si mis paquetes llegaban bien. Recuerdo que te dije que no dejaría que nadie supiera de ellos si tú no querías, así que los tomé de vuelta para que no se acumularan. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Siento que estoy exagerando un poco las cosas. </em> <em>  Ig </em> <em> ual </em> <em> , </em> <em>  para  </em> <em> la </em> <em>  próxim </em> <em> a </em> <em>  tendré más cuidado. La razón del por qué le dejaba todo el trabajo al portero era porque, por estúpido, creía que era más sutil hacerlo de ese modo que dejarlo directamente en tu buzón. </em> </p>
  <p><em> Hace unos días me explicaron la  </em> <em> floriografía </em> <em> . Admito que se escucha cursi y ridículo, pero no pude dejar de pensar  </em> <em> en  </em> <em> los girasoles y las begonias. </em> </p>
  <p><em> ¿No te gustaban los girasoles?” </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>La noche se convirtió en madrugada, la madrugada en mañana, pero Shadow no había dormido, no había comido y no había pensado en nada. <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW186444176"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW186444176">La elegante maceta adornada, con unas cuantas begonias rodeando un girasol incrustado justo en medio, seguía tapando la entrada del departamento. </span></span>Su mente procesaba una y otra vez las palabras escritas en la hoja de papel; una de sus garras, habiendo hecho un pequeño hueco entre algunos de los párrafos escritos con bolígrafo en tinta negra, había rasgado el resto de la carta para terminar trozada a la mitad. De igual forma, no se deshizo de la nota, sino que la apretujo entre sus dedos con cierto coraje. Tenía algo atorado en la garganta que no lo dejaba soltar un suspiro si quiera. </p><p><em> Creo que siento algo por ti, </em> era lo que le llegaba de repente, sin previo aviso, recordando lo recién vivido. <em>Sé </em> <em> que siento algo por ti, pero no sé qué es y me asusta saberlo </em>, se repetía una y otra vez, buscando el significado de sus propias palabras, esas mismas que le había susurrado a un exhausto Sonic durante el último momento de sinceridad entre ambos, justo antes de que se marchara. </p><p>¿Por qué, simplemente, no le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba? </p><p><em> Yo también siento algo por ti </em> , se quería dar un tiro en la cabeza al recordar la respuesta del héroe, pues no se suponía que la conversación llegase a tal cosa.  <em> Tampoco sé que sea, pero sé que es por ti </em>, una parte de Shadow se moría de estimación, de cariño; la otra se quería morir de verdad. </p><p>Las dudas de siempre llegaron a su consciencia, obteniendo la misma y sincera respuesta: estaba jodido. Encabronado. Enamorado. No sabía qué hacer después de esa nueva experiencia; el aroma del héroe seguía impregnado en él, el sentir de las huellas, de la suave y cicatrizada piel, el brillo de los esmeraldas orbes, la apasionada entonación de su voz, la energía caos que habían compartido, el aura caótica que se desbordaba. </p><p>—<em> Me gustas </em> —se murmuró a sí mismo, sacándose el mártir del pecho, mirando el mismo punto muerto en las puertas del balcón. Molesto por su estupidez, frunció el ceño; la resignación comiéndole las entrañas, derrotado y abatido por no haber podido cambiar el curso de las cosas—. ¿Qué me hubieses respondido si te lo hubiese dicho, Sonic? </p><p>No todo era miel sobre hojuelas. </p><p>¿Qué le hubiera respondido si se lo hubiera dicho hacía años? </p><p>La historia fue la misma, porque volvió a acostarse sobre el mullido sillón donde ocurrió, no sabiendo cómo procesarlo. Se dio cuenta de cuánto le ardía el pecho, del cómo el corazón y la cabeza le dolían y los ojos le pesaban. ¿Había sido una confesión de amor? ¿De interés platónico? ¿Había sido un simple encuentro sexual?</p><p>En toda su existencia en la tierra, Shadow sólo había llorado dos veces del coraje y la frustración. Ambas ocasiones tenían un nombre: Sonic. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*En muchas de mis historias, pongo que Rouge toma "prestadas" algunas cosas de G.U.N... En realidad, las roba. Es un headcanon que tengo de ella en el que aprovecha ciertas "ventajas" de trabajar en la organización, tales como viajes gratis o maquinaria y equipo gratis, lmao.</p><p>*Los Cobra Inferno son un guiño a un equipo oficial de Roller Derby que uso en mi novela original "Funeraria de Anomalías", una historia que estoy desarrollando y pronto publicaré en Wattpad.</p><p>*Sé que se hace mucho énfasis en "la primera vez" que tanto se ha mencionado, pero créanme que tiene más significados de lo que ustedes creen. El siguiente capítulo aborda este tema, porque sí: tiene relación con mi one-shot "Aching Horns".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>